Your Oath From Yesterday
by ThexTalesxOfxLadyxShiri
Summary: Figure skater, desired model, little angel, younger sister, first love - these are the titles that Goo Eun Chae has earned throughout her sixteen years of existence. After studying in Europe, she finally returns to Korea to discover the changes of her once peaceful life. There she grasps the importance of friendship, gradually learning that things are not as always as they seem.
1. Three Years After You

**Chapter One**

**Three Years After You**

-The First Act of _Longing_-

It all started with a small crush.

As a simple faded version of an infatuation, the meaning of _love_ didn't mean that much to me back then. When we would pass by the hallways of Shinhwa Elementary School and brush each other's shoulders by accident, my heart merely fluttered and a blush worked its way to my cheeks. Maybe a few lingering thoughts of _oh, my gosh_ and _I can't believe we just touched_ ran through my mind, but that was it. I forgot about the excitement of yesterday the moment tomorrow began and a new set of supposed misfortunes occurred - like when I would drop my things or trip face-first to the ground because of my two left feet. Then _he_ would always be there to gather my books or help me up, smiling in amusement at my blunders.

The years progressed and we both enrolled into Shinhwa Middle School; my tiny feelings of attraction had grown - working its way deep within my heart - and my first love was born.

Yi Jung was only one of my older brother's three closest friends, aside from Yoon Ji Hoo and Song Woo Bin. Born into the wealthy Soh family and the youngest grandson of the famous Soh Yoon Hwe, he had followed the family tradition of taking up pottery, slowly but surely making it his sole passion. His hands were a prized asset to the Korean art society, the most important and valued tool that created his majestic works of earthenware. I could remember the way they perfectly fit with mine the night I had shown him _my_ passion, which was figure skating. That night was a memory I cherished to this day, an event of my early youth that I refused to forget.

We held hands throughout our wobbly dance on the ice rink, gripping the other in a death lock. Yi Jung was so close to me that I had been blushing for hours on straight. I felt the pounding of his heart through the layers of his woolen coats when I had found myself on top of him after a rather nasty fall. We both met each other's surprised gaze before reddening at our scandalous position, hearing the laughter of our friends not far away.

To others, it seemed like a date between a thirteen and fourteen year old couple. My feelings for him were not exactly a secret to my older siblings - Jun Hee and Jun Pyo - or to my brother's boy group called the F4. They took their time teasing us, claiming about cooties and gross mushy stuff that only teenagers were allowed to do. As embarrassed as I was to have the talk about defending the honor of my first kiss with my very overprotective brother, I was guilty of already having it - but not with who everyone expected it to be.

Yi Jung wasn't my first kiss, for it had been given to Yoon Ji Hoo. I had been six at the time, and him seven, and we were both curious kids who had been misinformed about how babies came to be - from one single kiss.

From Jun Hee's persistence that fateful afternoon during Jun Pyo's play date, we were forced to play house, dressing up as husband and wife in cute cosplays that were simply torture at that time. When I lost my chubby doll as a result from Jun Pyo's prank, I had cried in dismay until Ji Hoo promised to find it for me. Instead of doing that however, he proposed to just make one ourselves and I cluelessly agreed. Ji Hoo proceeded to kiss me under the cheery blossom tree that was planted beside the lily pond in my backyard. Then we made weird faces when we separated for breath, never giving that historical moment a second thought when the maid finally arrived with the snacks.

Even after remembering the kiss vividly, my feelings never swayed away from Yi Jung. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that the car had stopped in front of the prestigious institute. It was a grand building, pompously decorated to my taste but very impressive nonetheless. Beyond the property seemed like miles of flat grasses and gardens, bricked pathways built between separate classroom divisions. Jung Chun Hei, my personal bodyguard under my father's obligation, got out of the front passenger seat to open my door. "Miss Eun Chae, we've arrived at Shinhwa High School."

"Thank you." With an unladylike groan, I stretched my weary muscles as I stood, cringing when a few joints popped. Then I adjusted my cap that hid my long hair, and put on a pair of tinted sunglasses to hide my noticable face, not wanting anyone to notice me. "That was a long ride."

"An hour and a half."

"An hour too long," I whined with a pout, hearing her close the car door behind me. I was fresh off the Shinhwa private jet, recently returning back to Korea after three years overseas around Western Europe. It had been my father's wish to have me fulfill my dreams of being an internationally recognized figure skater, a foolish dream that became a reality after many tiring sessions of hardcore training. His efforts to buy me the best coach and gear did not go to waste.

I began to have a foothold in the sports world at the age of thirteen, maturing with popularity at the age of sixteen - my first year at the Winter Olympics. Not only had I won several awards, medals, and titles on the ice rink, but I was also gifted with several opportunities to join charity organizations that helped others through situations that rang clear around the world - issues with famine, possible cures for cancer, the orphanages' lack of financial support; and all I had to do to accomplish my part was to do what I loved - to skate, attracting attention for generous investors. With my spare time spent on a part-time modeling career, my presence eventually collected welcoming considerations toward the Shinhwa Group - so I wasn't completely worthless in the family business.

Unfortunately, Jun Hee and Jun Pyo didn't have their own chances to search for what they believed in since they were the oldest of the trio, therefore gaining Mother's full regard. I, on the other hand - as the youngest and Father's known favorite, received the easier road and was cast aside to do what I wanted. Though as much as I loved my freedom and my father's concern over me, I too desired Mother's care which I never really earned or acquired. In her cold dark eyes, I was only a pawn for the Shinhwa Group to gain much more ground as the strongest business empire in Korea - most likely through an arrange marriage with a son of another dominant CEO, just as she did with Jun Hee.

I let out a sigh at the memory of her decided fate, shivering at the thought of that ever occurring to me. My father reassured that he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen twice with his own children, even if it was for the benefit of the company. He still had his regrets with what happened to Jun Hee, but Mother was never one to underestimate. If it had happened to my older sister, the moment I would find myself beside my chosen future husband would certainly present itself, and only time would tell when. _But Yi Jung_, I thought sullenly, feeling the familiar ache in my chest.

"Have you forgotten about me?" I asked under my breath.

"Miss Eun Chae?"

Blinking, I snuggled deeper inside my trench coat. "Er, it's nice to be back."

She offered a smile at my expense. "Very much so. The weather feels more like home."

"Yeah, it does. We really are _home_ then," I remarked anxiously. So what had changed when I was gone? From the few visits Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin made to see me in France and Italy throughout my absence, the last one had been five months ago and that was a lot of time for adjustments. "I'll take it from here. My brother and his friends have to be around somewhere, so you don't have to worry about me getting lost."

Troubled at leaving me alone, she still respected my decision. We both knew I had to learn how to stand by myself apart from the ice rink and photo shoots. It may had been years since the incident, but it didn't mean it wasn't haunting me to this day. "Please call if you need anything. We'll stay near."

"Of course," I replied before watching the car trail away until it disappeared at a right turn.

Walking up the red-brick steps that led to the entrance in three inch designer high heels, I was relieved when I reached the double doors, only to be shoved back by a girl with short curly hair. My sunglasses fell to the ground, the lens now scratched. She gasped, whirling back and quickly picking it up to hand it to me. "Oh, I'm sorry . . ." She gawked at me, recognition flashing her oval face. "Oh, my . . . Goo Eun Chae-sshi? _Oh!_ I am very sorry! I-I, um, I can-"

"Don't choke," I advised with a giggle, a little tense at the surprise. _Calm yourself, Eun Chae._ "It's okay. They're just sunglasses."

Nodding furiously, she uttered out, "R-Right. Um, I-I have to go." With that, she sprinted away like she was ashamed.

_What is that about? _Inside the school building, harsh laughter and soft whimpering echoed in reverberations, making me frown instantly in worry. I pushed forward, almost gaping at the shocking sight ahead. A group of second and third year students formed a large circle around a poor girl and a ruined desk, throwing eggs by the dozen and cups of flour. Every inch of her pale skin and Shinhwa uniform was covered with white powder, the faint smell of the bakery filling my lungs as they continued their torments.

Before I could say anything to her defense, the girl yelled, "Go on! Keep going! It's fine - I can handle anything you do to me!"

At the corner of my eye, a boy reached over to throw a transparent jar of what looked to be filled with questionable contents - rotten egg yoke? - at her. The stench of it was horrifying, and to imagine one-fourth of that slimey liquid all over me, an unpleasant chill ran down my body and I felt pity for the girl. "Actually, I suggest you don't do that," I ordered over their cheers and astonished stares.

Their excited chattering died down as a few of them unwittingly glared at me. The girl looked up with interest and hope, running a trembling hand through her stiff hair that was sticky with muck. "Says who?" A boy demanded impatiently.

I challenged, "I think you know _who_."

His companion froze when he caught the threat laced in my voice, and nudged his friend. "H-Hey, she's Goo Eun Chae-sshi."

"Goo Eun Chae-sshi?" Whispers erupted from the masses, and my cover was officially blown before it even began. An eyebrow arched on his face at the revelation, but he didn't drop the jar. "I thought you'd be helping with this . . . since he's your brother."

Unfazed at the mention of Jun Pyo, I snapped, "If there's anything you must learn about me, it's my low tolerance for bullying. _This_ is bullying if you haven't noticed, so now it's either you walk out of this building and dispose of that _properly_; or I will have to stand with her and you'll have to throw it at me too." _Please don't choose the latter, especially when I got this clothes yesterday as a parting gift. _"You'll be paying for my dry cleaning if you do."

A handful of gasps in the crowd were heard. "N-No," someone murmured. "H-He'll kill us then."

"D-Don't do it, Kwan! Stop!"

A girl scoffed, biting her lip to hide her nervousness, "This isn't fun anymore. Let's go."

The boy - Kwan - gritted his teeth in frustration before hiding the jar inside a black sack and stalking off with the rest of his disappointed friends. "Whatever."

Little by little, the crowds scattered, each with the knowledge that the acclaimed little sister of Jun Pyo had unexpectedly returned. As they left, I studied the inner front chamber of Shinhwa High School, hurriedly admiring the high glass ceilings and three stories of classy interior architecture. I had to admit that my mother outdone herself with the designs - as usual. Glancing back to where she was, I honestly felt put off when the girl had left too. I liked to help out when I was needed, but I couldn't deny that I also liked the acknowledgment that came with it.

Spotting a smeared trail of flour, I followed it to the end of the hallway and found the door to the outer stairway. A girl's voice rambled vehemently from above, "What do you mean surrender? I don't think so! Just because my name is Jan Di doesn't mean you can walk all over me! I won't allow it - I won't give in! None of you ever had it hard, huh? You have an Olympic pool, I have a small tub - so what? Commoners these days have patience to deal with you, and the tenacity to _fight_ you! _Don't look down on us so easily!_"

Intrigued and a bit alarmed, I approached the bottom of the stairs, eyeing her tiny frame. _Jan Di? _Why did that ring a bell in my head? And how would a _commoner_ get accepted into Shinhwa High School when heirs to small fortunes couldn't get in themselves?

"Ah!" She grumbled, wiping her clothes and boldly licking her fingers clean. "All these ingredients wasted on a prank - so many eggs and flour! Must've cost a fortune to buy all of this." To my amusement, Jan Di muttered longingly, "I could've made a lot of pancakes."

I decided to make myself known and cleared my throat. She jumped in surprise, her wide eyes set on me with caution like I would randomly attack her with a hidden broomstick in my purse. _As if._ I began to get bored when she didn't say anything in greeting and just stared. "So, you make pancakes?"

Jan Di seemed startled at my question, but nodded. "Um, you . . . er, yes." She swallowed, her cheeks warming when she realized she was being rude to her savior. "Uh, mix flour with eggs, milk, and sugar. Then cook it in a pan." When I was content with the answer, she asked shyly, "Y-You don't know how to make them?"

"No, I have people to do that for me, but it sounds easy enough."

Her blush was more pronounced at her forgetfulness. "R-Right."

Tugging a handkerchief from my leather clutch, I sauntered forward, wondering why she was inching back and pressing herself as far as she could to the corner. Jan Di tensed when I reached out and managed to relax slightly when she believed I was only trying to assist her again. I wiped her rosy cheeks clean before patting them playfully and giving the handkerchief to her as a sign of truce. "Here, do it yourself. I'm not paid to be your maid. You wouldn't be able to afford me."

"Sorry! T-That was never my goal-"

I shook my head at her, smirking. Only my older siblings and the F4 comprehended my blunt sense of humor, and only they could fully appreciate it without taking any offense. "Relax, I'm joking."

Sheepish, she let out a strangled laugh. "Oh, uh, I'm Geum Jan Di - second year student."

"Goo Eun Chae's my name. I'm also a second year student, but my studies are more at home than at school."

"Model . . . Figure skater Goo Eun Chae-sshi?" Jan Di squeaked in awe. When I inclined my head, she said with a hint of a smile, "I-I saw you on the computer a few days ago with my friend! She's a major fan of yours - Chu Ga Eul. You were in, um, Paris?"

"For training, yes."

"Are you . . . going back to France?"

A spark of pain shot through me with that sentence alone. To move back meant to leave my brother and the F4 again, the only people aside from Min Seo Hyun that I was ever close to; I never had any real friends of my own before. Most girls who tried to befriend me had the intention of using my attachments with Jun Pyo's best friends to their advantage, and some couldn't really be comfortable with me when I was an international star, either out of shyness or intimidation. I eyed Jan Di carefully. She was a relatively pretty girl who didn't have a lot of confidence in her appearance, that I could instantly tell. Would she be one of those girls too?

"Um, I'll be returning in three weeks or less. I won't stay long."

Self-consciously, she fidgeted with her dirty clothes and hesitated for a short moment. "I see. Are you, er, somehow related to Goo Jun Pyo?" Her face twisted into anger at his name, and rightfully so if he was responsible for her humiliation. Even though all the facts pointed to it, I refused to accept that Jun Pyo was that vicious.

"He's my oppa," I answered gaily. Despite his obvious flaws and obnoxiousness, I was proud to have him as my older brother and I wasn't ashamed to say it aloud either.

She gaped, unbelieving. "_Huh?_ B-But you're nice; and he's . . . _not_."

"Nonetheless, it doesn't change our blood relation." With her trying to grasp that fact painfully slow, I turned to the door, eager to find Jun Pyo. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Jan Di-sshi."

"N-No! Please, call me Jan Di. T-That's too formal for me. I'm nobody really."

"Then goodbye, Jan Di."

"Wait! Goo Eun Chae-sshi," she cried out, "what about your handkerchief? It's silk!"

Sparing her a lasting glance, I replied hesitantly, "I may not know the whole story, but I get the idea that you're going against my oppa." When she didn't seem to understand, I added pointedly, "So, you'll be needing it more than I will."

Jan Di pressed her lips together into a frustrated scowl, but said in a sincere tone, "Thank you."

To comfort the stranger I recently met, I smiled again. "You're not a nobody if he's going through such lengths to get under your skin. Think about that sometime . . . Jan Di-_sshi_." Afterwards, I made my way through several hallways - utterly lost but too proud to admit it, even to myself. I was quiet, not wanting to make any noise when the classrooms were in session. When I affirmed defeat, I trudged back to the entrance and glared at the powdery mess that was left behind. This had ruined the crystal clear image of Shinhwa High at its finest.

I froze when I heard familiar laughter ahead; it sounded like Song Woo Bin. "_Yo!_ This is off the charts! How'd you get these reservations?" There was silence, a faint murmur of someone answering smugly, before he exclaimed, "You the man, bro - _the man_. Talk about flirting, you bring it to a whole 'nother level."

"Seriously? Hands?" Jun Pyo's voice asked in disbelief. I could hear more of their conversation as I drew nearer, skipping down the steps to the main archway. "You figured out she was a chief with only her hands?"

"Actually, no." My heart pounded fast at the speaker alone. _Yi Jung_, I titled heedfully. "The Michelin guide granted her three stars. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Low chuckles filled the air and I finally caught sight of the four gorgeous males heading toward three ostentatious sports cars. Immediately, I scrutinized the brother I was separated from for several years.

Waves of thick locks framed his oval face, a matching mirror to how his eyelashes bordered around his almond-shaped eyes. He was gifted with a straight nose, strong jaw, and perfect curved lips that were tainted naturally pink. He could tower over me without trouble, but our difference in height was nothing a pair of high heels couldn't fix - ones much longer than three inches. Our few similarities in appearance lied in the texture and color of our dark brown hair, the edge of our high cheekbones, and our straightened postures from our strict upbringing.

_How could Jan Di not catch the connection?_ Then again, there were also clear contrasts between older brother and younger sister. While he was distinctively tan, moody, and hot-tempered; I was pale, _bubbly_, and better at keeping a cool head - somewhat.

"Who was that girl from the video - the one that helped out Crabgrass?"

Yi Jung shrugged at my brother's question, and I wasn't sure how to feel when he answered, "I don't know."

An eighteen year old Ji Hoo looked up curiously, hearing my sigh. His eyes widened when he saw me standing there alone. "Eun . . ." he trailed off inaudibly. His hazelnut hair, with a tinge of bright caramel, had grown to the nape of his neck since our last meeting. His preference to wear light pastel colors hadn't changed, and I doubted it ever would. It matched his patient and mellow personality perfectly. At his surprise, he had halted at his steps, making his friends glimpse back at him in interest.

"Oi, what's up?" Woo Bin questioned, standing beside the object of my affections. _He_ had gotten better looking with black short hair and mesmerizing narrow eyes, wearing a sleek dark coat and expensive Italian shoes. Sadly, this was the first time I saw him in ages. He never visited like the others did, and I knew why.

_Yi Jung._

As if feeling my gaze, the rest followed his stare. Their faces of astonishment were priceless and I fought the urge to take a picture with my camera phone. "E-Eun Chae?" Jun Pyo called out.

Slipping off my messenger cap, I gave him a limpid smile and bowed slightly. Telephone curls of shiny obsidian cascaded past my shoulders and down the middle of my back, tangling with the silk scarf that was tied around my slender neck. "Good afternoon," I greeted cheerfully.

The first one to react was Song Woo Bin. He jogged up the pathway to crush me into a quick hug before stepping an arm's length back. "Ah, the princess finally returns!"

I remarked, "Yeah, I suppose I couldn't stay away."

"Took you long enough." Woo Bin snatched up my soft cap, tossing it in the air. "What is this for? I could barely recognize you with it."

"Er, sorry." I gave my head a little shake, stretching the top of my torso to loosen up the tension in my muscles. "I was trying to avoid some press before and after the flight. Paparazzi is a pain." Despite the delay, Jun Pyo grinned as he grabbed me for a long-awaited embrace. I took a sniff of his mnemonic scent and settled comfortably within his arms. "I've missed you, Oppa."

His chin propped up against my temple, his warm breath tickling my healthy scalp. I felt him nod before he stiffened and literally jumped away from me. Instead of feeling offended, I watched with an arched eyebrow when he nervously ran his fingers through his curls. Jun Pyo never liked to give the image that he was more sentimental than he appeared to be, even when we were children. "W-Well it's your fault for wanting to study overseas in the first place." A hint of rouge colored his cheeks. "And, erm, I could've missed you too . . . you know if I wasn't busy."

"I thought you would've stayed in Europe for good." Woo Bin noted aloud. Out of the F4, he was recognizable, nearing the point of harsh intrigue with his mixture of intimidating auras and boyish charm. It was to be assumed out of the big brother of their gang - silent but observant.

A scoff escaped from Jun Pyo. "Like that's going to happen."

Fighting back a grimace at the memories of our forlorn goodbyes, I reminded them gently, "We hung out a few months ago after my semester ended - or did you two forget that for some reason?"

"No, not like_ that_." Woo Bin shook his head, entertained by my bafflement. "I meant _you_, Princess. You haven't stepped foot in Korea for three years." He leaned over to whisper in my ear, ignoring Jun Pyo's irritated expression. "Most of us were much lonelier than we led on, _him_ more than others."

My grin trembled until it disappeared off my face. _Is he still lonely now?_

At Woo Bin's expectancy for a response though, I managed to incline my head in agreement, my stomach churning inside my body. I was guilty for my decision that ultimately led us here - estranged - but I couldn't regret it, not after all the good that I was able to do for my family, for myself, for the _world_. Looking past the two boys, I watched as Soh Yi Jung walk ahead to the cars. He never gave me a glance as he slid into the driver's seat and his neon orange sports car growled to life. I cringed when his tires screeched against the pavement and he drove away at a daunting speed. The boys didn't seem surprised though, as if they had expected his reaction.

"Yeah . . . I guess so."

"What did you say?" Jun Pyo hissed, nudging his friend away from me. Even with his icy front, he always was too eager to play the overprotective older brother.

"The truth," Woo Bin answered readily under his glare.

When someone coughed in a joking manner, I looked down to notice Ji Hoo a few feet in front of me with an amicable smile. "Eun Chae," he murmured soothingly. At my dejection, Ji Hoo consoled before I could reply, "He's going to the restaurant first. If you want to speak with him then-"

"No," I reassured, taking back my cap from Woo Bin. "I think it's better if I don't. I, er, didn't know you guys had plans."

Woo Bin muttered, "He's being an idiot."

"And plans can be changed." My brother snorted unattractively, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "What are you doing here anyways?"

At the three pairs of inquisitive eyes on me, I answered stiffly, "Eomeoni told me to return halfway finishing the first semester."

He let out a tired groan. "So the she-devil called you?"

"Oppa," I scolded lightly, disapproving of his lack of respect for our mother. Jun Pyo wasn't concerned at all and waited for an answer which I reluctantly gave. "I was informed about what happened a few days ago with your classmate. Um, I forgot his name. Lee . . . Lee Min Ha-sshi?"

"Eh, nothing important."

I frowned at his ease. "I thought he was suicidal?"

Woo Bin shrugged. "No one would miss him anyways."

Before I could argue, I caught the quieting look Ji Hoo was shooting me and sighed. This was one of their games again. No matter how hard I tried to reason with them throughout my leave, they just wouldn't give up this_ red card_ trick. It was against my nature to allow such cruelty, but everyone knew I would eventually side with my brother no matter what - through thick and thin - even against our parents. I had tried taking a stand by showing them the cold shoulder, embarrassingly lasting a few days before giving up. To be honest, I was scared of losing my close relationship with Jun Pyo and I just didn't want to be alone. He had promised to never let things go too far; would this mean he broke his promise?

"Well Eomeoni wanted me here as some sort of support, I guess. I think I'll be present for the auction."

"Oh, yes. Tsk. I remember now. That's in two weeks." My brother made a face. He was never into the social events Mother held like I was, never having the open mind to let them impress him. Personally as a model, I loved dressing up for the high society gatherings. "Are you providing something to sell?"

"Ice skates."

"Of course," he joked. "I shouldn't have expected anything less."

"So you're not staying?" Ji Hoo asked me. Seeing my unwillingness to comment, he nodded with understanding that I didn't really deserve. "Then Yi Jung really is an idiot."

I bit my lip, inching closer to the light-haired Korean. Talking about Yi Jung was disheartening to say the least. "You three can go ahead. I don't want to intrude."

Jun Pyo and Woo Bin disagreed instantly. "You won't be intruding, Eun Chae."

"Yo, Yi Jung needs to learn to suck up his pride some time. Sooner rather than later."

I crossed my arms over my chest to show that I was being serious. "No, it's okay, Oppadul. I was kind of having my own arrangements to drive around town, see what I've missed - have my little adventure on my own. I'll be with Chun Hei-sshi." It took some time to convince them, more Jun Pyo than the others, but they were gradually assured that I would be alright. In fact, Jun Pyo only agreed when Ji Hoo offered to stick with me. I had refused to call Chun Hei out of stubbornness so Jun Pyo did that for me, knowing that we would be traveling by motorcycle instead because of Ji Hoo's fear of driving.

Speaking of Ji Hoo, he mumbled absentmindedly, "There they go."

"Are you sure you want to stay with me?" I questioned, worried.

"It's too late to change my mind now."

We were both watching my brother and Woo Bin drive through the school gates with the promise of catching up later on. They were going back to Yi Jung - somewhere I wasn't exactly welcomed at the moment. Maybe my heavy burden was partially my fault for having unrealistic fantasies on how our reunion would work out. I should've known earlier that he wouldn't offer hospitality after what I'd done. "Great."

I felt Ji Hoo's gaze on me as he observed tacitly, "You don't sound so pleased."

Timid, I straightened up. "W-What? Yes, I am. I've missed you too . . . but _he's_ one of your friends . . . and I'm just your best friend's little sister. We can't compete when it comes to your time." Surprised when he laughed, I glanced up at his amused expression. "What's so funny?"

"When will you see it?" Ji Hoo reached out to pat my head, letting his palm delicately brush against my dark curls. "You're not little anymore."

My heart strangely quickened at his soft tone. With an anxious giggle, I looped my arm with his, letting out a rush of air from my lungs when he didn't pull away. He tossed me a helmet once we made it to his pearl white motorcycle, parked up front. Fastening it on, I asked, "Where to first?"

"Anywhere," was his vague answer. Ji Hoo gestured for me to get on behind him and I did so with caution, secretly grateful that I wore black slacks under my forest green trench coat. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pressing myself close to his back and preparing for a scary ride. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep calming breath, taking in a faint scent of his clean cologne. From returning to Korea, meeting an odd poor girl, and successfully scaring Yi Jung off without hearing my explanations; I was certain I could handle whatever else that would be thrown in my way. Though deep within the deeper corners of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if things would turn out for the best - how coming back here would alter anything. "Yes," I decided to reply confidently. "I'm ready."

* * *

_The thoughts of Miss Shiri:_ This is my version of Boys Over Flowers which I do not own except for my OC, **beginning all the way at the start of the K-drama**. Very new to Korean, both the language and the K-dramas, so please forgive me for any mistakes on honorifics {I'm not very familiar with those yet; **any advice, corrections?**} or uncultured actions {hopefully nothing offensive} throughout the series.

I heart all the members of F4 equally, but if I had to choose with love interests and the best friends, this would be what I'd choose - you'll know my decisions throughout the plot. **Cha Eun Jae - Yi Jung's first love - doesn't exist in this fanfic and there's no relation to her and my OC, only that my OC's name was inspired and similar to hers. **Correct Korean Pronounciation: Eun Chae {Oon'hey Cheh}

Any fans of the Vampire Diaries and Vampire Knight, please check my profile:) I won't quit my story so don't worry about that, but please be patient with updates! Enjoy it, read it, and review it if you can! _Please_ review!


	2. Coming To Her Rescue

**Chapter Two**

**Coming To Her Rescue**

-The Second Act of _Longing_-

The only source of warmth that was in my reach was the driver I was hugging tightly. I pushed aside any disconcertion and held on to Ji Hoo even tighter, letting out a high-pitched squeal when he made a sharp turn. _"Aah!" _It must have been a trick of the engine's roar, but I swore I heard Ji Hoo snickering at my uneasiness. If I imagined hearing it, then his body gave it away, trembling in my arms with laughter.

Harsh winds whipped past my body and face, icing my cheeks into a rigid shade of pink. I was thankful once again with the thickness of my trench coat, my teeth chattering at the cool breezes that came our way. There were lines of paparazzi that bordered the school property, most likely gathering from the help of anonymous tips. Instead of riding down the quieter side of the city like I had planned to before, we headed for the downtown areas - where the shops and restaurants were. I let out a shaky sigh when the drive was over, stiffly looking around the half-filled streets that barely paid attention to us, before letting myself appreciate the scenic masses in front of me.

"You can let go."

Still quivering, I muttered pathetically, "Er, give me a minute." His body shook when he laughed again and he looked over his shoulder to peer down at me. I caught his amused smirk. Nevertheless, he stayed put until I slowly released my hold and got to my feet. "Huh, I haven't been here for a long time."

"Obviously," Ji Hoo quipped in.

With an annoyed glare in his way, I twisted my hair inside the cap and slid on my ruined sunglasses, squinting through the scratches. A familiar black Cadillac drove by and I knew Chun Hei was near, the thought of it comforting me. "Where to?"

He nodded forward wordlessly and walked ahead, clearly expecting me to follow. I kept close as we went through the pushing crowds, wincing at my bruised shoulders that were briskly shoved away from their path. My stomach grumbled at the heavenly smell of food when we passed a small noodle restaurant, but I uncharacteristically forced back my whines of hunger. I had noticed the serious concentration of Ji Hoo's face. Wherever he was taking me, I was beginning to get the idea that it was of high significance, especially when the scowl on his mouth hardened under his inner strife.

Ji Hoo was a naturally private person compared to my brother, Woo Bin, and Yi Jung; I had to read his expressions carefully to understand him. I grimaced at the thought of _his_ name, instantly nostalgic. Luck was not on my side when we ended up standing in front of the jewelry shop that was all too familiar to me. "Oppa," I mumbled, already uncomfortable with where we were.

He ignored me, opening the double doors. "Come on. Go inside. It'll only take a minute or two, I promise."

"_Here?_ B-But I . . ." Trailing off when I caught his arched eyebrow, I sucked in more complaints and unhappily stormed inside in a way that would've made any childish brat proud. Ji Hoo merely rolled his eyes at my antics, not appearing to be offended.

It wasn't surprising that the store was almost empty as we delved deeper into the snake pit. This was the place where the finest pieces of precious stones were sold, and not that many people could afford luxuries like these. I hastily studied the displays of enchanting jewelry - from emerald bracelets, pink sapphire earrings, and lavish diamond chokers. They all sparkled underneath my interested gaze, tempting me to buy. I desperately wished to, but I wasn't confident with buying anything from _this_ department - and for a good reason. The attendants, specifically the females, eyed us with a strange type of hunger while they approached us; they wanted to make a sale.

"May we help you two?" A lady asked politely, her dark hair tied into a bun and her lips vibrantly red. She was dressed in a dark blue uniform and stilettos like the rest of her co-workers, a finger or two adorned with the company's pricy merchandise.

He shook his head at her. "We're still looking. Thank you."

"Oh." Her eyes narrowed at me suspiciously. "Have I seen you before?"

"No," I responded with an overzealous smile. The woman seemed dazed at the picture before wandering off grumpily. She must've thought we were a pair of broke teenagers, coming to browse and daydream about the good life. I asked Ji Hoo, "Why are we here?"

Taking the crook of my elbow, he led me to the back where more of the opulent samples were advertised. My struggles to pull my arm free were useless and I gave up on fighting him much to his relief. "Do you remember this part when we were kids?" Lowering my stare to where he pointed, I grimaced when I saw the golden plaque he wanted to show me: _custom pieces attainable._ My hand instinctively clutched the rings underneath my coat - my most prized possessions - with the corners of my lips curving downward. They were linked together through a golden chain around my neck, one made from their very jeweler.

I stepped back, inquiring with an accusing tone, "But w-why show me this?"

"You shouldn't give up on Yi Jung."

"Oppa, it wouldn't be worth anything. The rewards for this incredulous outcome are cheap." When he stayed silent, I questioned, "Why bother?"

"You two are important figures to Jun Pyo and Woo Bin, both proud and cautious. Who else is to push you on the right direction?"

Slightly miffed, I said irritably, "_He_ gave up on _me_. He hasn't even tried to see me when I was gone. At least I called days after my flight to England. I wrote when I went to Italy and France, but he never wrote back."

"He's still angry," Ji Hoo reasoned. His placidness was becoming patronizing. "And he has reason to be."

"This isn't making me feel better," I retorted. His lips twitched at my whine, well aware that I was itching to do so earlier, before he sobered again at my low spirits. "Three years of being upset - how am I going to make him _not_ angry?"

"Hmm, trick question. . . . I guess you'll have to figure that out by yourself, but it doesn't mean you can't try."

I leaned against the glass counter, facing Ji Hoo with fixed apprehension. "It's too late. He won't talk to me and I won't be able to explain. . . . Truthfully, it's a bit sad. So much time has gone by and we've barely moved on from this."

He seemed thoughtful. "Have you considered what Yi Jung wanted from you?"

Wearily, I swallowed. "Not to leave?"

"Aside from that."

"He . . ." I groaned and shook my head. "It's complicated."

"To be honest, I don't really know happened between you two; it's remains to be a mystery after all these years. You just up and left after saying you refused to move, which was very hypocritical on your part." At my growing blush, he continued with new motivation, "I don't think Yi Jung informed Jun Pyo either, and your brother is nothing but persistent."

"That he is." He caught the dismissal in my voice and dropped the subject, shrugging. We lingered around the display cases, recalling the easier times when we had been children. When Ji Hoo finally took me out of the suffocating jewelry store, I contemplated his perception of things, shoving through the remorse and bewilderment. This wasn't the first time Ji Hoo or the others had asked me of this. Each time, I was able to evade the question - until today ironically.

Ji Hoo advised, his thick honeyed hair ruffling with the light wind, "Eun Chae, speak if you have something to say. You'll find things will be _lighter_ after you talk it out."

I hesitated. "Well, er, I don't know what to make of it myself. I felt . . . _confused_ with what to do, and I had been under the impression that Yi Jung wanted me to stay."

"He did. There's no doubt about it."

_No, he didn't,_ I corrected in my head silently. I was silly to think that would change just by returning. Shaking my insecurities off, I shivered from the icy temperature outside and decided to ask, "What about you, Oppa? Were you angry at me too?"

He stared at me for the longest time as we strolled casually down the sidewalk. It made me self-conscious under the weight of his scrutiny, even more impatient to hear his answer. "I was," he admitted, burying his hands in his pockets. "I was very mad for a while."

If the earth could swallow me whole, this would've been a good time to do so. On the contrary, I remained beside him with my face burning with shame. "Oh. You . . . never told me."

"Because I placed myself in your shoes; I put your achievements into consideration. Then . . ."

I pressed weakly, "Then?"

"I was glad you did what you did." Taking in my surprise, he explained further, "You accomplished your dream. You participated in those charities that no one really cared about during middle school, though you were always babbling about them - the angel of Shinhwa."

A soft laugh escaped from me at the old nickname. "Oh, that again. I remember you telling me it was a wasted effort."

He managed to smile, brightening up his saddened aura. "You proved me wrong when you made your mark in the world. I think if you had stayed three years ago, you would've regretted it. Maybe even come to hate us for tying you down."

"I could never hate you or _them_ - it's literally impossible." Indeed, I already accepted the truth in his words. But what of my brother? A part of me hoped that Jun Pyo wasn't harboring a hidden tinge of spite against me. No matter how close we were, no one was safe from his uncontrollable temper, though he wouldn't exactly try to hurt me or Jun Hee. His alternate style for retaliation would be to get even; the need of vengeance ran in the family. "But are you still upset with me? Even a little?"

An odd look crossed his handsome face. "I learned to let you go," Ji Hoo murmured.

Before I could reply from the peculiar circumstance we found ourselves in, I was suddenly shoved to the side. My coverings dropped to the ground the second time today. The noisy clattering of my sunglasses attracted a few glances. Only a handful of people started to look my way, already whispering. I stiffened when my hat was kicked away from me and onto the edge of the street, exchanged chary expressions with Ji Hoo. He appeared unfairly composed. "Oppa-"

"Is that . . ?"

"That's her. Oh, my-"

"It's Eun Chae-sshi!" The moment my ears thundered with cries of my name, a hand grabbed mine and I was pulled into a run by Ji Hoo. "Eun Chae-sshi!"

We pushed through the building crowds, small shots of adrenaline pumping up my veins. Seas of heads turned toward the clamor, most of them either minding their own business or joining the mobs. All of a sudden, my left heel snapped at the edge of the curb and my face was fated to slam against Ji Hoo's forearm. _"Ow!"_ I gasped, rubbing my throbbing nose. "W-Wait! My shoe!"

Ji Hoo pulled me upright when I tried to snatch my heels and yanked me along, muttering, "Get new ones later."

Pouting, I argued, "They're _already_ new! They're Italian!" He didn't seem to care. When we dashed around the corner, I couldn't help the squeak that left me when a jacket was thrown over my head, my eyes instantly covered. It smelled like Ji Hoo's cologne.

My cheeks flushed when he pulled me against him. With an arm tightly wrapped around my shoulders, we delved into the clusters. I skillfully matched his pace, hearing some of their muffle calls fade away at the distance. We suddenly made a right and slowed our speed to an unconcerned saunter. It made us appear like a random couple on the street who were enjoying a night out - if they didn't realize that I was barefoot. Tensing when I felt several runners pass by me, I only relaxed when Ji Hoo tugged the sleeves of his jacket through my arms; his large white coat was rather snug on me.

"They're gone," he mumbled under his breath, releasing his grip. I realized we were near an alley, the shadows creeping forward as the day closed to an end.

_The dark_, the softer version of my voice warned; it persisted to be my greatest fear. I was instantly sent back into the tiny oblique room with a seven year old Jun Pyo. We were cowering at the corner, clutching on to each other like our lives depended on it - because in our reality, it did. _It's dark. I don't like the dark. We're scared-_

"Eun Chae?"

I blinked, coughing loudly to hide my dread. "Huh? Er, nothing. I'm being silly, that's all." _Forget it. Forget all of it. Just let go. _When he didn't say anything else, I made a face at my lack of shoewear. The pavement was rough on the soles of my feet. "But they're freezing . . ."

"Here," Ji Hoo crouched down, offering his back for a piggyback ride, and I was more than happy to accept.

Encircling his neck in a loose hug, I propped myself up. "Let's go, Oppa. I'm starving!"

His hands hooked under my knees and he shifted his stance to support my weight. "Patience," he reminded gently.

I barely listened, distracted. In this proximity, I could smell his fragrant shampoo - French vanilla with a hint of mint and cinnamon. _Weird_, I thought to myself, _I'm sniffing his hair. _We waited a minute or two for the street to clear up before we continued our way to his motorcycle. Thanks to our new position, we endeared a lot of gawks, some bordering discommending and others inclining more to doting. They all couldn't recognize me as the Olympic figure skater when I buried my head over Ji Hoo's shoulder, hiding.

I reddened at a young lady's whisper of: "They make such a cute couple."

Clearing my throat, I asked with a tinge of humiliation, "I bet you did this for Seo Hyun-nunnie too, huh?"

At my slip about his top model girlfriend who was several years his senior, Ji Hoo frowned. It was his turn to be awkward with the way the topics were going, and I was relishing the chance to turn the tables. "I suppose. . . . But she's better at this than you are. Points off for bare feet."

I knew very well he wanted to hear about Seo Hyun's wellbeing. Who better to ask than her gossiped protegé? Though even if I had been in the same French city as the pretty blackhead for over half a year, she busied herself with her studies in court and law. We had hung out a few times - participated in a handful of lunch dates, dinner parties, and fashion shows; but most of the time, she was up to her neck with her schooling and I was usually worn out with my training sessions. "Seo Hyun-nunnie's coming back, you know. Around two weeks, I think."

He nodded, his eyes focused to the front. "She called."

"And?"

"I'm . . ." he struggled for the words, "excited to see her again."

Giggling, I agreed lightheartedly, "Yeah. I miss her too."

The ride back to my home was different than the first time. Ji Hoo offered his shoes - four sizes too big - in replacement to mine, allowing me to keep his jacket as well. "You may skate, but you're not made of ice." He ignored my arguments when I caught him shivering. _Always trying to be the gentleman. _He had sacrificed all of his afternoon assisting me with my boy problems when he could've just overlooked them. Plus, there was the factor of him being a _guy_ as well so he had every reason to ignore them.

_But he didn't._

"Thank you, Oppa." I paused, eyeing the streets with doubt. "Um, can we go to my house now? I think I've had enough air out." I didn't want to be outside once dusk would hit the horizon.

Concerned, he nodded. "You're tired. It's understandable."

As we neared the large private property owned by my parents, I was pent up with worry. The black Cadillac caught up behind us when we traveled before it curved for the back way. The Goo mansion had undergone several renovations during my leave - a larger landscape, a bigger fountain, a higher rooftop. Regardless, it was still my home. We slowed down at its gated entrance, the guard immediately recognizing me and allowing access inside. "Sir, Miss Eun Chae - good afternoon," the man had greeted, tipping his hat. He must have called ahead since a single row of maids stood in front of the decorated threshold to welcome my return, the foyer's chandelier and the grand staircase transparent through the glass.

"You've arrived with perfect timing, Miss Eun Chae," Mr. Hyeong acknowledged civilly. He had been the butler for my family for more than three decades, his loyalty specifically to my father. His short graying hair was gelled to the side with his glasses clear and his sleek suit sharply ironed. "Dinner will be served soon - an hour or two the shortest if you're willing to wait. Your brother is waiting for you inside."

"That fast?"

"He came home only recently, Miss." Mr. Hyeong smiled. "He's very excited to talk with you."

I glanced at Ji Hoo when I stood up, returning his things to him. He looked stoic at their heedfulness, his shows of emotions fading into a memory. Ji Hoo wasn't one who liked crowds or attention and avoided them when he could. I saw Mr. Hyeong silently gesturing for a maid to bring me slippers, which she did in record time. "Do you want to eat too?" I offered, avoiding Mr. Hyeong's frown, "We could get snacks from the kitchen."

"It's fine, Eun Chae."

Remembering that he lived all alone - the Yoon property given to him at the death of his parents, I insisted, "Are you sure? The more, the merrier."

He shook his head for my benefit. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh, er, okay. Drive safe." I sheepishly waved goodbye before going inside. At the homey sight of foreign leather and lavish furniture, I sprinted up the stairs to Jun Pyo's room and let out a loud cry, startling the maids. They scrambled backwards in shock while Mr. Hyeong calmly shook his head at me. Nonetheless, they seemed pleased at my abrupt buoyancy - none the wiser about my ordeal. _"Oppa, I'm home!"_

* * *

-The First Act of _Anger_-

I could say that I went to hell and came back in one piece, but that would've been the understatement of the century. Six straight days of training and figure skating practice had overtired my body into limp pasta. I was used to the fatigue and commonly recovered after a long nap or two, but my older brother reacted badly when I groaned nonstop throughout breakfast. The lectures Jun Pyo had given me as my consequence were punishment enough. It was already embarrassing to moan in pain each time I lifted a finger - how much more with him yelling it aloud to the entire household?

Even Ji Hoo and Woo Bin shared a laugh at my misery when they had visited after school - that was until I forced Mr. Hyeong to kick them out every day for the past week. I tried to ignore the sting from the fact that Yi Jung wanted nothing to do with me, a message reluctantly given from Woo Bin himself. _Talk about embarrassing!_

As a result, I spent the whole day yesterday rejuvenating my sore muscles; in other words, a regenerating trip to the spa. Jun Pyo took it upon himself to accompany me there, unable to reject the offer to skip school - no matter how prestigious. We both relaxed under the services of deep tissue massages and healthy skin treatments that tinted our skin green. The swimming pool wasn't too far away - much to our displeasure - since we both couldn't swim at all. Then again, the flute solos that were performed had been amazing, and the soothing scents of freesia and lavender were successful in making our stay so much more . . . freeing, in a sense. Staying near that awful aqua death trap had been worth it.

_Snap_.

The sound of the camera shot brought me out of my thoughts. I was currently enduring the last half hour of a photo shoot - a given favor for a popular teenage fashion magazine. My skin pricked under the heat of the lights' glares. "Great job," the twenty-four year old photographer commended, taking another picture. "Now give me a smolder - like you're concentrating on eating the last piece of chocolate in the mess hall." A few stage assistants offered up laughs at his joke.

_Snap._

Shaking my hair from the gusts of the fan, I leant forward with a pompous scowl. I propped my elbow on one bent knee and left a gloved hand on my waist. The gothic strapless dress I had on was made of thin lace and delicate satin, shaded in hues of dark red and emerald green. The inner skirts agitated my bare skin unpleasantly, but I couldn't deny that it was thrilling to wear in front of the camera and the dressing crew. "Good - that's a good pose," he muttered, peering through the lens.

I nodded silently in response, weary to speak. _Snap_. It was as if the bulbs above the stage were draining my energy at each passing second. Modeling wasn't my first choice to spend my lasting days in Korea, but it was the only arrangement I could create with my mother; great publicity for the Shinhwa Group in exchange for temporary freedom from ice skating and my demanding coach. It was to endorse her recent buyout for a large local company that focused on the population eighteen years and younger. They had managed clothes, music, games, even technology.

_Snap_. Wordlessly, I plopped back on top of the beautifully curved armchair, shrugging my loose shiny curls off one shoulder and exposing part of my bare neck. _Snap._

"Now smile. You're supposed to be the ten faces of a porcelain doll," he advised, his black hair covering at least half his face. Faking a blush on my cheeks, I coyly lowered my eyelids with my lips quivering upward. _Snap._ "Yes, that's it." He straightened from his crouch, studying the images he collected. "I think we're done for this page. It's a wrap everyone! Great work for our first day."

There were harmonious cheers around the studio. With a relieved sigh, I stretched and wobbled in the ridiculous six inch knee-high boots I was assigned to wear. As painful as they were to stand in, they were somewhat worth it. The photographer shook my hand with a grin as he packed up, his hand three times bigger than mine. "Same time tomorrow, eh?"

"Can't wait," I replied honestly. "I'm honored with being chosen for this project." _Especially with the plans of working with the new hit male model - Ha Je._

"You're too modest. Your profile was inspiring, Eun Chae-sshi." He cleaned out the camera's lens with a sense of pride. "I've seen your works from overseas and I liked them, especially the commercial from France. Those really caught my attention first."

"Thank you, but it was a team effort."

He joked teasingly, "Are you sure?"

"Certain of it. Have a good afternoon off, Seonbae." I giggled before careening toward my dressing room. It had been another favor that my mother accredited me three months ago.

At the two minute scene he mentioned, I had been posing inches away from a flowered jacuzzi in a black and white bathing suit, absolutely soaked head to toe, with three other foreign models. The shawl over my bikini was thin and see-through, hardly covering anything. It was the advertisement for one of Shinhwa's main trading groups that owned a chain of hotels, resorts, and social clubs throughout Western Europe; they were called Bellerose & Company. It had played weeks before the first opening of their newest health retreat, their deals affordable for both the tourists and the rich. As much as it was fun to video, Jun Pyo was more than just furious when he heard how _hot_ his little sister was nonstop for months.

I met Chun Hei at the door and she opened the door for me, slightly entertained to see me tripping on my own two feet. She and three extra men in black were guarding the entrances to the studio, undeniably making the rest of the crew nervous. "Are you alright, Miss Eun Chae?"

"Fine," I grumbled, patiently waiting for the assistant to zip me out of the majestic dress.

After changing into more suitable clothes for the winter weather, we drove to Shinhwa High School at my request. I had yet to find the headquarters of the F4. This time, Chun Hei didn't allow me to leave her sight, worried about a possible incident that either involved paparazzi or an ardent mob. I remembered Woo Bin informing me that their hangout was somewhere near the elective departments of the school on the ground floor. We carefully avoided the busy halls when the bells rang for the beginning of class, waiting for them to be empty before continuing our search.

Here, I was able to admire the rest of my mother's exclusive school, even daydreaming of how it would be if I ever enrolled. Walking across the clean hallways of the sports division, a smile worked its way to my face at the sight of Ji Hoo in the workout room. "He's napping again." The mixed stench of lemon air freshener, male deodorant, and sweat stung my nose when I entered, but he didn't seem bothered as he slept on top of the sit-ups area. Chun Hei stayed outside, her expression passive of any discrimination though there was a glint in her dark eyes.

Gingerly, I tiptoed to his side, attempting to pinch his nose closed and jumping five feet in the air when Ji Hoo spoke. "Whatever you're planning," he began with his voice laced in amusement, "it's not very nice of you."

_"Eek!"_ My face heated up. Chun Hei must've known about his act, deciding to keep silent instead of telling me firsthand. "You heard me come in?"

"I _saw_ you," he corrected smugly, sitting up. "Are you feeling better?"

Crossing my arms at his slight display of nerve, I muttered with a blush, "That's not funny."

"What are you doing here?"

"My photo shoot ended early." With an arched eyebrow, I retorted, "Besides, I should be asking you that. Are you skipping class - or in your case, attendance?" It was no secret to the F4 that I found their separate lecture hall kind of flashy. They had their own educational curriculum that suited their agendas, not the private instructor's, and not only was that arrogant, but a bit perplexing and downgrading for the rest of the Shinhwa student body.

He shrugged in a nonchalant manner. "I've studied early."

I grinned, unable to help myself. "I was looking for the F4's swank meeting place since I've already seen your classroom - fancy, by the way."

"All that effort for a room?"

"When my oppa intended to bring me there a few days ago, I had training to finish; Coach wouldn't let me go so I haven't seen it yet." Excited, I questioned, "Where is it? It's kind of like a secret treehouse club, now that I think about it. Please don't tell me it's boys only."

"No, Woo Bin and - uh - well, _they_ bring girls there."

_Does he mean Yi Jung? _Disregarding his apologetic expression, I remarked bleakly, "That sounds, erm, fun. . . . Does my oppa . . ?"

"Don't worry. Jun Pyo doesn't date. There's no need to get green-eyed."

I was flustered. "W-What? I'm not envious."

"You were always the jealous type for your brother's affection," Ji Hoo clarified smoothly, tolerably smirking at my discomfort toward my supposed brother-complex. I certainly didn't have one . . . did I? "Anyways, the place is nothing to be fascinated with. It resembles a basement, though it used to be a meeting place for the photography club."

"Honestly, I can't comprehend why you guys don't want to follow regular procedure and go to class with the rest of your classmates." I saw his pointed look and added hastily, "Well aside from being crushed to bits by your admirers, it would be a nice experience."

"Why?"

Leaning against the weights, I answered simply, "Because it's normal."

Before he could reply, Chun Hei slipped through the tiniest slit of the open glass door. She looked apprehensive when she announced, "Miss Eun Chae, there's some disturbance ahead, most likely near the swimming pool. Do you wish to leave?"

"A fight?" I murmured, noticing Ji Hoo stand up languidly at the word _swimming pool_. In the hallway, the struggling could be heard clearly. My blood froze when it sounded like a girl shrieking for help, even freezing when Chun Hei didn't appear concerned. I knew her highest priority was my safety above everyone else's, but it wouldn't have hurt the mid-thirty year old to show the smallest sign of sympathy for others. My feet started to sprint to the noise without my permission, and I ignored her call of my name.

I made a right and dashed down the hallway, instantly outraged at what I found at the next turn. Unadulterated infuriation flooded vibrantly in my body; I didn't think it was possible that I could get _this_ angry at someone before. That girl - Jan Di, was her name? - was being held in a choke hold by three guys twice her size. At their scandalous situation, the hallways remained bare to allow the guys to do what they wished; no one was coming to her rescue. _The dark_, that sickly sweet voice reminded me. _I'm afraid of the dark. I'm scared. Save me-_

An echoing bang interrupted my train of thought, but the chills lingered down my spine. Jan Di thrashed around wildly in their constraining arms, screaming in her loudest voice, "Let go! Let me go! _Aah!_ Stop it!"

_Help me._

"Shut up!" One of them snapped to my disbelief. It was Kwan again.

"No, let me go!"

"Argh. Be quiet, you little-"

My response was something I didn't expect, a reaction based purely on instinct alone. Storming behind them, my heeled ankle boot shot out to kick his shoulder and dug into his blazer, staining the dark blue fabric with dirt. He cried out in pain and toppled over to the floor on his back, his eyes wide in shock. "W-What the hell lady!?"

His companion looked up with his mouth open to growl out profanities and stiffened when he recognized me, paling at my indignation. If it had been any other circumstance, he wouldn't face me with trepidation but with eagerness. I was naturally a social person who enjoyed a lot of company with different people - that was until someone would deliberately upset me. Jun Pyo and the F4 were the only exceptions to my golden rule. "G-G-Goo E-Eun Chae-sshi! Er-"

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed in a deadly voice. Jan Di stared at me in amazement, actually having the audacity to be surprised that I would interfere. When the three of them were reluctant to say anything, I demanded angrily, "Well? Were you not there when I said I didn't like bullying of any kind? For the students of the incredible Shinhwa High to be lost with words, it's disappointing. I expected more from here . . . and this is my _eomeoni's_ school."

The bravest of them stammered, "W-W-Well we were just . . ."

"Just what?" I mocked, gritting my teeth.

"He wanted us to," Kwan blurted out boldly.

My hands clenched into fists. "Who?"

"Jun Py-"

_No._

"Get out!" I managed to snap, my head filling in with too many conflicting emotions to accept that my brother - of all people - would order this. He was the best person to comprehend my fear of the dark, making this . . . _betrayal_ . . . strike deep within my heart. No amount of my mother's demeaning insults could compare to the pain I felt as I stood above them, trying to grasp _it_. The three idiots just stilled at my shout, gaping at me in awe.

When I moved to shriek at their faces, a hand clamped down on my shoulder to hold me at my place. It was miraculous that this most basic gesture of companionship was able to calm me down, and I found myself gasping for breath. Ji Hoo's voice questioned patronizingly, "You heard her." He subtly glared when they didn't move an inch. "Why are you still here?"

Kwan argued, "B-But Jun Pyo-seonbae told us to-"

"Get going."

Who to disobey? Jun Pyo or Ji Hoo? Choosing their best way out of this, they scampered like the dastards they were. My glower lowered to Jan Di who visibly flinched. ". . . Eun Chae-sshi? Ji Hoo-seonbae? I . . . I, um-"

"You're shaking," he observed quietly. Ji Hoo's grip tightened on my shoulder as comfort before he delved through the opening of the locker rooms and threw the teary-eyed girl a towel. "And you're wet. Warm up."

She flushed when a whimper escaped from her, blinking back tears of fright. "Y-You saved me."

_Save me . . . _that voice taunted. No matter what I did to block it, it refused to shut up.

Loosing the reminder of my anger to melancholy, I crouched down beside her, stone-faced. Her determination and spirit had completely left her face, leaving only terror and alarm. _Those sick cowards_, I fumed, my knuckles turning white.

Her hair was wet with water - not sweat, clinging to her pale skin. Was that how she was accepted into Shinhwa then - by a swimming scholarship? My mother's generosity for the insignificant was unquestionably unheard of, and I was wary with the situation Jan Di was thrown in. Chun Hei had researched her name for me, learning that Jan Di had rescued Lee Min Ha from a suicide attempt. A person with a pure heart like hers, she didn't deserve to experience something like that.

"I'm sorry, Jan Di-sshi."

She stuttered, "I-I-It isn't your fault-"

_Yes it is._

Silencing her with a sharp look, I stood up and met Ji Hoo's questioning gaze. Chun Hei stayed at the background, impassive as usual. "I'm not allowing this anymore," I declared with a frown.

Not surprised, Ji Hoo asked curiously, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to talk to Oppa." Glimpsing down at Jan Di's shaking body and signalling Chun Hei to remain with her - who knew better than to argue with me at that moment, I headed for the Cadillac. "And I'm going to make him listen."

* * *

_The thoughts of Miss Shiri: _Thanks for reading! **First part of this chapter is for the Yoon Ji Hoo fans out there:)** Don't worry any Soh Yi Jung fangirls! There will be as many moments between Eun Chae and Yi Jung further down the stories - around the middle or end of episode 2/fourth of fifth upcoming chapters in the future - so don't feel depraved at all!

Be patient! Please give any advice on Korean honorifics if I need any or some since there are a few that I am confused about; any titles I should be aware of between employer and boss or something like that? I'm happy to learn new things so please don't be shy to comment. Any light criticism is also welcomed for I am a beginning writer and I like to get better with what I love - writing! Enjoy it, read it, or **review** it if you can!


	3. Double Guesses In Mind

**Chapter Three**

**Double Guesses In Mind**

-Second Act of _Anger_-

Even under the smothering aura of my usually mellow temper, I ended up riding home with Ji Hoo again. He knew that I was about to explode with fury, even going so far as to claim he couldn't miss the moment when I would just blow off at Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo didn't even try to hide his widening grin as I stiffly got off his motorcycle and tossed back the helmet I borrowed from him. I calmed a little from the time that took to reach the Goo mansion, but that didn't matter; I was still furious.

"What's with that look?" I more or less demanded crossly. He merely shrugged - not affronted with my agitation, but the smirk that threatened to twitch on his lips didn't fade away. "Don't look so smug. . . . You're at fault too."

"Perhaps, but I can't help thinking that fate just loves to tease." Ji Hoo nodded to his left and I followed his gaze to the pair of very familiar sports cars parked to the side, two boys beginning to polish the hoods with what appeared to be shining wax. "It looks like they're here with your brother." When he watched a grimace settle on my face, he questioned bluntly, "Does that bother you?"

I forced my voice to stay steady, but my heart was pounding furiously against my chest. "Actually, it's better this way. They'll need to hear what I have to say too, and I'd rather not repeat myself." My eyes narrowed in suspicion at his daunting ease. "What about you? This has been going on since you guys began middle school . . . and aren't you the one who dislikes change the most?"

"If that's your way of asking me if I'm irritated with you - no, I'm not." He sighed, as if tired. "Whatever you're planning, finding some sort of peace concerning this is already too far-fetched an idea."

"Even if it's against your friends?"

"To be honest, _all_ of it is quite childish, especially with Jun Pyo forcing his game on her. It doesn't matter if it seems like opposition." When he caught my flustered look, Ji Hoo cautioned, "Though I should warn you, I don't think Jun Pyo will back off so freely." Nevertheless, I took his somewhat vague response as approval.

"Sir, Miss Eun Chae," Mr. Hyeong dutifully addressed when we entered my house in silence, though he seemed a bit wary of the frown on my face. The grandeur of the extravagant foyer didn't faze Ji Hoo when his eyes barely studied the antechamber. Mother would be displeased with his lack of awe if she ever saw his bored expression - which I doubted would ever happen, seeing that she was presently on business in Hong Kong, China. "Is something of the matter?" When I stayed silent, struggling with the buttons of my beige overcoat and no doubt adding to Ji Hoo's amusement, he inquired, "Do you require any assistance with that?"

It was too late. I literally ripped open my coat, tearing the buttons off their stitchings; they clattered across the marble floor. If I strained my ears hard enough, I could hear the low snickers that escaped the light-haired boy beside me. "Miss!" A maid gasped uneasily, kneeling on the ground to collect them. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. J-Just throw them away." With lips pursed in my embarrassment, I grumbled, "Er . . . where's Oppa?"

The elder man replied, "In the game room with his friends, Miss. He just arrived-"

I hastily interrupted Mr. Hyeong with a request for a bucket of ice before rushing past the complicated hallways of the Goo mansion, Ji Hoo calmly trailing after my footsteps. He mercifully stayed silent at my humiliating blunders, but whenever I glanced at him, he coincidentally met my gaze each time, his dark eyes full of mirth. My only reaction was to blush, obviously not wanting to discredit myself in front of him with the lingering tendencies of my elapsed clumsiness. Figure skating and modelling, with a hint of ballet here and there, fixed the earlier imperfections from my childhood - the ones that Mother always badgered me about; my slouches had decisively straightened and my inept movements were now full of grace. I had grown up . . . so why couldn't the rest of the F4?

"-got you trapped, man!"

"That's cheating!"

The obnoxious yells that followed, growing louder at each step forward, alerted us that we were nearing the game room. When I also heard Yi Jung's voice, I thickly swallowed, trying to squash each butterfly that fluttered inside my stomach. I didn't want to feel this way towards someone who didn't want me around, but after admiring Yi Jung for such a long time, trying to get over him was kind of like an old habit I couldn't break - not that I wanted it to. "Arguing over a simple game - how mature," he murmured, his tone laced with faint sarcasm.

Ji Hoo and I exchanged glances, mine filled with apprehension and his showed nothing but placidity. Lounging on the comfy leather seats sat my brother, Woo Bin, and _him_ - all three wearing matching grins - with their attention fixated on their virtual contest. There were several flat-screen TVs that were hung on the wall in front of them, the wooden shelves on the opposite side filled with the newest games. At the bottom of the silver stand, rows of game stations were lined up for use, none too expensive for Jun Pyo's taste in entertainment. Wrappers of junk food and chocolate were scattered on the low glass table and were left to be cleaned by the maids.

_Their manners haven't changed_, I observed.

"Oppa!" I called out sharply, interjecting any reply Jun Pyo planned as retaliation.

Three heads simultaneously turned to the sound of my voice in a mixture of pleasant surprise and . . . annoyance? The oddity of the trio, Yi Jung, was scowling at the sight of my presence, even beginning to glare when he noticed Ji Hoo closely behind me. "Princess . . ? Oi, Ji Hoo," Woo Bin greeted distractedly, inclining into the leather sofa. "You skippin' school again?"

Leaning against the marble wall, Ji Hoo let out an inaudible scoff and crossed his arms. "I'm not the only one."

"Touché, my bro."

Jun Pyo eyed the holes of my jacket. "What happened there?"

Answering before Ji Hoo could snicker again, I assured, "Nothing, but I have to talk to you . . . Oppa . . ."

When Jun Pyo didn't pause the game, I grabbed the remote from the table and turned the four conspicuous televisions off. "Ack, Eun Chae!" My older brother complained, his hold on his station console tightening. I successfully gained their undivided attention, and finally, was able to stand resolutely under their gazes, which was pretty impressive considering they were all a year older than I was. "Why did you do that? I was about to break my own highest score!"

"And kick Woo Bin's ass," Yi Jung added, attentively eyeing my reaction.

Never had I been a potty mouth in my life, and anyone who knew me was aware that I absolutely despised profanity. The coarse words practically burned my ears scarlet, just like how they were reddening now. With a reluctant blush at his pomposity, I pushed myself to focus on the situation at hand. "Oppa, did you order people to hurt Jan Di-sshi?"

He blinked, not picturing that from me at all. "What?"

"You heard me . . ." I inquired impatiently, my hands on my hips, "Did you pay off some guys to gang up on her?"

"What does Crabgrass have to do with you? She's F4 business," Jun Pyo told me, casting the controller aside.

"Crabgrass? Her name is Geum Jan Di," I heard myself snapping back. "And don't do that, Oppa. Don't place the _boys only _rule on me again - that's just an excuse to not talk about these things. It _becomes_ my business when I have to be the one saving her for the second time in a row. Ji Hoo and I happened to be near when three guys were trying to drag her out of the locker rooms."

Woo Bin turned to his honey-haired friend again, interested. "You were there?"

Before Ji Hoo could respond, I noted aloud, "Why are you guys taking this so easily? They were _hauling_ Jan Di-sshi away, kicking and screaming!"

"You make her sound pathetic," my brother replied coolly. "She's not that weak."

Yi Jung commented in a very dry tone, "Makes it all the more fun for you, Jun Pyo, doesn't it?"

_Weak?_ I echoed in confusion. Why would my older brother care if she was strong, feeble, or just plain lamentable? _Unless he was playing _that_ game . . . but he wouldn't . . . He wouldn't do that. _I corrected myself in disappointment, _then again, he shouldn't have done a lot of things._

"You're trying to break her," I realized forebodingly. When he didn't look an ounce guilty with his dreadful intentions, my hands curled into fists once more, the edges of my French manicure digging into my sweaty palms. "That's deplorable!"

"No, it's not." My brother disagreed. "Crabgrass needs to learn a lesson."

"_What_ lesson?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Nobody messes with the great Goo Jun Pyo-nim and remains unscathed."

To my utter disbelief, even with Yi Jung's and Woo Bin's limpid amusement toward Jun Pyo's arrogance, they didn't say a thing to oppose their rumored leader. They simply shared a look that said _here we go again_ before their attention returned to our conversation. I muttered, "I'm _Goo_ Eun Chae and I don't even think of myself that highly. I mess with you all the time, Oppa."

Dismissively, he waved it off. "Siblings are anomalies. There are a few to every rule."

"So, then what you're saying is, there are exceptions . . ."

"What are you getting at?" Jun Pyo asked, his calculating orbs of dark brown narrowed at me.

Before I could reply, Mr. Hyeong entered the hall with what I requested and I decided he couldn't have arrived sooner enough. "Miss," he cautiously approached, handing me the small pail made of plastic and chrome. "Be careful Miss, Sirs." With last nervous glance, he left us to our things. I glanced back to meet Ji Hoo's impassive stare and triumphantly observed their hints of puzzlement the moment I began to scowl.

"Eun Chae . . . What are you doing-" Quickly, I gathered the anger that had built within me - using it to strengthen my audacity, and grabbed a handful of mushy ice cubes before chucking it at Jun Pyo. As if he had sensed my scheme, he instantly reacted and ducked to the floor with his hands up to cover his pulchritudinous face. _"Eun Chae!"_

If the bullying issue hadn't been so serious to me, I would've relished in the F4's expressions of shock, even Ji Hoo's. He had seemingly expected something drastic to occur since I was a naturally dramatic person, but he didn't imagine to see me retaliate in the _physical_ sense. I was stereotypically seen as the girl who worked behind the scenes - the sly contriver - and wasn't exactly hands on with my dirty work; then again, it was time for change. When Ji Hoo was the first to realize this, a clipped chuckle escaped from him with Woo Bin hesitantly echoing, both receiving glares from a hiding Jun Pyo. I couldn't help but feel a little proud when Yi Jung fought back a grin at my ireful didoes.

"Do you know how scared she was?" I challenged in accusation and flung another large chunk to his direction, eventually missing. My accuracy wasn't the best, but it would've been better if my brother had the backbone to stand still. "If I didn't know any better, I would've thought she was getting abducted to the back alley and-"

"_Oi!_ Wait, Eun Chae-"

"Don't_ Eun Chae_ me!" After pelting the back of the sofa - the fragile pieces breaking across the wooden floor and scratching it, I growled, "This isn't some game anymore, Oppa! Scarring someone emotionally like that - I _refuse_ to allow it anymore!"

Possibly out of desperation, Jun Pyo shot out of his hiding spot and threw a plush pillow back, aiming for my head and frowning when I dodged it. "Stop it!"

_"No!"_ I yelled grimly, taking a breath. We - more like I - had made a sodden mess of the game room, wetting the floor with melted frost and forcing the rest of the F4 members to edge away from our war zone in an attempt to stay dry. Nevertheless, they were all mirroring each other's smirks. Even Yi Jung didn't try to hide his pleasure of watching Jun Pyo get pummeled by his own little sister . . . with _ice cubes_ of all things. "Shouldn't you understand how she feels?"

"Quit it!"

"Are _you_ going to quit tormenting her?"

He snorted with a tinge of scorn. "No - _wait!_" His strangled plea was cut off when he was finally met with a fistful of ice. "Ick-! Eun Chae!"

I suppose my brother wasn't the only one who tasted humiliation this afternoon when his last endeavor - a thick leather bolster - smacked against my collarbone. If the smooth marble had been dry, I wouldn't have found myself tumbling down to the floor on my bottom. "Ouch!" Before I could even move, Jun Pyo jumped forward and grabbed the jar from my grasp. He must've gotten too caught up with the fun and dumped the remaining ice fractions all over me. Shivering, my mouth hung open in shock, gelid chills rushing throughout my body. ". . . Did you just . . ?"

"Are you done?" Jun Pyo inquired, somewhat immune to my tantrums.

To their astonishment, my only response was to glare at the eighteen year old who I greatly admired, perhaps before I could even take my first steps. This was commonly the point in time when I would give up - to side with my brother as always - and concede with Jun Pyo and his friends to continue what they wished; the red cards, the threats, and the intimidation. _No, not anymore._

"You can't stay this angry at me for long . . . not _me."_ He was immediately flustered when I stayed silent, bordering worried when my glower didn't waver. "Tsk. Why are you so insistent with fighting me on this? What makes Crabgrass-"

"Geum Jan Di-"

"Whatever. I don't care about her name. What I'm curious about is what makes her so special."

"She made me remember how this isn't right - any of it!" I cried out forlornly, instantly regretting my blurt out when an opaque glint crossed his eyes - full of remorse and buried hurt. "How is this any better than _them_-"

"Careful . . . You're picking a fight you're not going to win," he warned with his voice void of any overbearing pride; for once, he was just blank, and the image of it frightened me.

_Why do you always evade the subject? Why can't you talk to me, Oppa?_

Under the silence, any laughter that had resurfaced from before disappeared. Everyone in the game room knew what I was daring to mention in front of Jun Pyo. It was one of the sore topics of our combined childhoods, something that nobody would ever muster the courage to breathe aloud, except for me of course. No one but my brother and Ji Hoo would confront the intensity of my stare, Woo Bin awkward with offering comfort by nature and Yi Jung silently glaring at the spot on the wall inches above my head. It was clear they all blamed themselves with what had happened, their guilt smothering me like a fog.

_But why does it feel like they're forgetting that _I _was there too? I'm the one who can completely understand Oppa's pain. _Not having the will to submit, I staggered to my feet and swatted the slush off my body. "Jan Di-sshi . . . I met her only twice, but she managed to open my eyes." I declared, "Maybe you'll realize I'm just as stubborn as you are. I'm not going to bend over, not with this."

"Idiot." Jun Pyo uttered out before storming outside the hall. Almost concernedly, Yi Jung was the first to leave and trail behind his friend without saying a word. He seemed determined, but I hardly believed he was worried for my sake more than Jun Pyo's. I could picture my heart cracking at his ongoing coldness.

_When will he finally forgive me?_

Woo Bin, on the other hand, placed a hand on my soaked shoulder. The strong smell of his leather jacket filled my lungs in one inhale. "You okay, Princess?"

"I will be." With heated cheeks, I muttered, "Though I could've handled it better."

"You could've, yes . . ." Ji Hoo trailed off.

Rolling his eyes at the light-haired Korean, Woo Bin patted my forearm and mockingly saluted goodbye. "I'll talk to him for you. Don't worry so much."

"Thanks, Woo Bin-oppa." I plopped back on the dry edge of the sofa, my head low and my torso quivering under the current of the air conditioner. _Stupid! I am so stupid! Why did I start a fight against my own brother? _I had to admit, it wasn't one of my smartest ideas. Because of our tight relationship and relatively close ages, Jun Pyo and I rarely fought with subjects as serious as this. We may have pulled a few disobliging pranks once in a while, but it never reached such high tensions. "Why are you still here?" I questioned a moment later.

Ji Hoo stood a foot away, peering down at me. "Do you want me to leave?"

"You're not my knight in shining armor," I retorted tiredly. "That's supposed to be _his _job." Memories flooded my head of the days when Yi Jung would come to my rescue. No matter where I was or what discord I was caught in, he kept to his honor and came when I called. _That too has changed, it appears._

To make it worse, he asked, "Didn't he retire from that role?"

I didn't appreciate his taunting humor and pointed out, "You're not my bodyguard either."

"No, she's with your charity case somewhere in the city." When he saw my irritation to Jan Di's alternative nickname for Crabgrass, he sighed, "I'm here because no one else is."

"Well, you can leave."

"Do you really want me to go?"

_So persistent. _Gritting my teeth at his raised eyebrow, I found myself shaking my head in defeat. "No . . . I . . . don't want to be alone." _I don't want to fight._

He accepted my answer rather quickly and nudged me forward, leading me to the doorway and gradually, into my room on the opposite end of the mansion. "Here we are." I shouldn't have been alarmed that Ji Hoo knew his way around my house, but I was nonetheless startled. It was easy to forget that he was very perceptive of things that I wouldn't even realize, and it was kind of confounding.

"Er, I haven't really adjusted things since I was thirteen years old."

It mortifyingly screamed _wannabe Barbie doll_.

The walls were painted in shades of bright peach and baby pink, my silk princess bed placed in the middle of the private chamber to the left with an extended bathroom on the right. My rows and rows of dolls and girlish trinkets adorned my shelves, proudly shining under the light of the small yet attracting chandelier that hung on the arched ceiling. Further inside, my walk-in closet was at least twice the size of my room altogether, filled to the max with velvet and satin clothes generously gifted by renowned designers. My personal things had been taken cared of by the maids, who cleaned away the growing layers of dust.

I turned to Ji Hoo, strangely composed. Even with his factor of testosterone, I was somewhat okay with having a guy inside my bedroom. "What now?"

"You should get a new coat and a pair of sunglasses," he advised, eyeing the pottery laid out beside my vanity desk. They were marvelous pieces of hardened clay that were specifically made for me by Yi Jung. Aside from the four rings that hung around my neck, those probably held second importance to me compared to the rest of my belongings. They effortlessly reminded me of what I longed for, the days when we had been close . . .

"Why?"

"It's stuffy in here. You need to get some air."

I froze and glanced out the window. "It's getting dark, Oppa."

"Trust me, Eun Chae." He added when I hesitated, "Where we're going, the dark won't matter."

Ji Hoo was anything but a liar in the end, and my faith in him was not wasted into disappointment. When I stood in front of the crowded ice rink - my ears ringing with strangers' laughter - half an hour later, it was inevitable that a grin would grow on my lips. My spirits were lifted with just one feel of the chilled breeze and I itched to slip my feet into my ice skates once again - not for training, but for fun. Unwittingly, it made me second guess the path I was pursuing. I was content with my accomplishments and the good I was able to contribute, but when was the last time I skated to appease myself and not my coach or my parents? Was my passion still mine alone?

What I didn't notice as I watched the revelries below, delving through the deepest edges of my mind, was Ji Hoo's warm eyes on me. If I had turned to look at him, then I would've recognized the nostalgia that was so clear on his expression. "Thank you," I murmured as we walked down the well lit streets of our city. The darkness didn't bother me, holding up to Ji Hoo's promise much to my delight. As extra precautions, I had tied my hair into a casual bun and boldly clung onto Ji Hoo's arm, using him as a shield when I had to. I didn't want a repeat of last week's incident; Jun Pyo had lectured me with that too. "This was refreshing."

"You were just too serious."

Puzzled, I questioned, "What do you mean?"

"When you confronted Jun Pyo," Ji Hoo began matter-of-factly, "you weren't _you_ when you talked to him."

"But I was angry," I reasoned with a shrug. "I had every right not to be the happy-go-lucky me when I was angry."

"I suppose, but it's a bit foolish to act aimlessly when it's something as personal as _that_. Being angry . . . It didn't help at all, did it?" When I stayed silent, he pressed, "Aren't you upset with him because Jan Di makes you recall things . . . things that you don't want to remember?"

Shaking my head, I grumbled, "It's more than that. I-It may have started with Jan Di and the similarities to our situations, but what about the others? Oppa's temper is wild, and it's inevitable that someone will unintentionally agitate him into retaliating. To be honest, I don't want him to be a bully anymore, with Jan Di or with anyone else." I groaned at how bleak the odds were in my favor. "How am I going to do any of this against my oppa? He won't listen to me."

Ji Hoo responded simply, "You're more suited to handle great obstacles just by being you."

"T-That's what Nunnie says," I replied in surprise, glimpsing up to see him staring ahead. Curious, I trailed his gaze to a glass poster of Min Seo Hyun - beautiful and confident - as she posed with an easygoing smile for an international cosmetics company. "Nunnie . . ." It only took one look of his conflicted face for me to hang my arm limply at my side, letting him mull over his emotions. I wasn't clueless to disregard that he missed her desperately.

"She'll be here in a few days."

"That's a good thing, Oppa." I hid the jealousy that coursed in my veins with my own version of an angelic smile. How would things prevail if my reconciliation with Yi Jung corresponded to how theirs would be in the future? "You two will reunite, get married, and live happily ever after. How romantic."

He shook his head at me, the corners of his mouth twitching upward. "Always the dreamer, Eun Chae."

I wasn't certain with how long we lingered near the bus stop, but my patience remarkably prolonged for Ji Hoo's benefit; I owed him that much with all he had given me recently - support, advice, a shoulder to lean on. "Ah, so you like her too?" A familiar light voice asked, making me jump.

Turning at the soles of my heels, my eyes landed on the flushed face of Geum Jan Di. She wore a red jacket vest and long black sleeves to protect herself from the harshness of the winter wind, straddling a rusty bicycle between her legs. "Jan Di-sshi?"

"P-Please, Eun Chae-sshi, call me Jan Di. It really is too formal for me."

Scanning the streets, I saw Chun Hei fulfilling her duty from afar. At her stoic posture, she attracted a lot of intrigued glances since not a lot of women preferred to wear suits on Tuesday nights. "Oh, she stayed with you then."

"Uh, it made my co-workers a little wary. Chun Hei-sshi is very . . . dedicated."

"Sorry," I offered as an apology when she grimaced, a bit self-conscious now that I recalled how _brusque _I behaved. "She'll come back home with me."

Accepting it readily, her attention switched to Ji Hoo and a fleeting tinge of rouge colored her cheeks. Was she blushing? "Er, Seonbae, your hands - they'll get dirty if you put them there."

He didn't seem to care what the poor girl thought, but that didn't stop him from rubbing his fingers together, scowling at the dirt that smudged his light tan skin. Eager to help, she probed through her cheap messenger bag and pulled out her own handkerchief made of cotton, not silk. "Here," she mumbled. Picking on our interest, Jan Di ignored Ji Hoo's outstretched hand and proceeded to wipe the glass clean of dust. "She's so beautiful, isn't she? The prettiest there is . . . an angel."

I cleared my throat pointedly. "The prettiest, hmm? I'm not that bad looking, you know."

Her face heated up as if she was guilty of forgetting that I was still there. "O-Oh, er, y-you too, Eun Chae-sshi. I-I-"

"Joking," I reassured, noting Ji Hoo's amused hint of a grin. "I'm only joking. Nunnie _is_ gorgeous in this photo."

"Nunnie?" Jan Di echoed with wonder. "D-Do you know her?"

"Yes, I spent some time with her in Paris."

"Amazing! That's incredible!" When I nodded in reply, she turned back to marvel at the picture, her short hair swaying in the breeze. "I'd like to meet her someday. Now that I think about it, Seo Hyun-sshi is kind of like you, Eun Chae-sshi. She's not just a pretty face, but actually has a brain-"

"Why thank you,"

"Y-You're welcome." With reddened cheeks, Jan Di unmistakably held Seo Hyun in high regard. "From what I read, she's intelligent and very charitable, donating her earnings to charity partnerships. Oh, and I heard she's studying to become a licensed lawyer like her parents."

Ji Hoo asked, finally participating in the conversation, "Are you a fan?"

"She's my idol, erm, just someone I greatly admire."

". . . Idol? Why?"

Jan Di answered enthusiastically, "That's easy! I can imagine her doing something for the greater good, seeing as she went to Africa, even Afghanistan and Tibet! Though people think Seo Hyun-sshi's going to claim her inheritance and take control of her parents' law firm when she graduates college, I'd like to believe otherwise. She's . . . deserving of something more."

Grudgingly impressed, I just blinked. "You sound more than just a fan, Jan Di. I'm a little nervous with what you think of me."

She giggled, timid. "You have your praiseworthy reviews too-"

"Her head doesn't need to be filled with more air," Ji Hoo commented.

"Oppa!" I pouted before asking the girl curiously, "What else do you think of Nunnie?"

Something flashed through Jan Di's face while she let out a floundering laugh. "Erm, well, if she were to end up with someone, I think a prince or someone in politics would be the perfect match for her - a man who leads and is full of kindness."

"Jan Di . . ." I couldn't even finish my sentence, tense.

"She's a model," he reminded her in an unfathomable tone.

"Huh? I don't think that matters if it considers Seo Hyun-sshi." Jan Di cluelessly continued, "The French President divorced his wife to marry a model so anything can happen. Maybe the next Prime Minister will propose to her. Why, don't you?"

Wanting to scream in his defense, I settled with mumbling out, "Erm, no. Jan Di-"

"You really are a nuisance," Ji Hoo interjected.

Jan Di gaped for a moment. "Eh? Um, I didn't mean, uh, any offense. I meant-" Wordlessly, he leisurely started his way back to the ice rink and she turned to me for the answers. "E-Eun Chae-sshi, I don't understand . . ."

"It's complicated." I bit my lip, secretly determined. _I'll make things right, Jan Di. Don't worry. _"The next time I see you, don't need my help, alright?"

She smiled tinily. "R-Right. Good night, then."

I signalled Chun Hei to leave Jan Di to herself and waved goodbye to the shy scholar. Jan Di waved back, getting on her bicycle before wheeling further down the street. _What an odd girl. _Catching up to Ji Hoo and expertly matching his pace, I remained silent until he asked me, "She . . . Jan Di . . . What does she know?"

"Perspective," was my bold answer, but I couldn't comprehend the strange emotion that fogged my mind when he said her name. Thankfully, the rest of the walk was spent in reticence, both dainty yet disconcerting.

Later on, if I had anything to be rueful of, it was the building doubt that grew in the pit of my stomach. I stood in front of Jun Pyo's bedroom door, trying to collect every ounce of pride I had to either step through the doors or to scamper toward the comforters of my bed. Will I live up to my word and stand my ground, or will I run away like a coward? Swallowing, I knocked on the oak wood and twisted the brass knob, slipping past the crack. The designs of his large private chambers were built as the exact twin to mine, though instead of painted pink walls, he left them bare as they were before - hues of various brown - and polished.

Weakly, I studied the telescope perched at the corner of his mini antechamber and felt my heart clench at its representation. _Appa . . ._

Walking deeper inside Jun Pyo's territory, I heard the shower turn off and let out a sigh, jumping backwards onto the sofa. Then a rather nasty idea came to my mind, inspiring me to plan. As expected, my brother exited his bathroom a few minutes later with steam escaping the opening, his hair soggy with fragrant water and his muscled upper body completely naked. When he randomly spotted me kneeling on the floor - my dark curls covering my face with my voice box rumbling huskily and my arms pushing my flexibility to its limit, he screamed bloody murder and accidentally slammed the back of his head against the door.

He only realized it was me when I laughed uncontrollably at his unadulterated fear before he pressed his palm over his racing heart. "E-Eun Chae!" Jun Pyo growled out, his cheeks burning in humiliation; he strongly smelled of musky clean shampoo.

"Sorry!" I blurted out, sobering quickly and standing up.

He ran his hand through his wavy locks, gradually calming down. "What were you planning, huh? T-To give me a heart attack and have me die early? The nerve of younger siblings . . ."

_More like following bad advice_, I corrected, remembering Ji Hoo's parting words when he dropped me off. _Just be yourself. That's what Seo Hyun provided as counsel, no? I don't think this is any different from a mere obstacle in your path. _"Oppa . . . I wanted to apologize-"

"Eh? So soon?" Jun Pyo muttered reluctantly when I began to glare, "Actually, someone talked to me this afternoon and I-"

"No, it's my fault for bringing it up." I interrupted sternly, pondering over the chance that Woo Bin had been the one to speak with him. "It wasn't fair of me too and I guess I overreacted . . . kind of. Especially with the ice. I don't really want to fight with you."

"I agree with you. . . . The ice was a bit extreme-"

_"Oppa!"_

Jun Pyo wearily nodded before blushing again, clearing his throat awkwardly. I didn't forget that he was wearing nothing but a towel that loosely hung around his waist, but if he was worried about the rumors of my supposed brother-complex that ran within the F4, he had nothing to be anxious for. My adoration only went so far that it hardly reached the borderline of obsessive and ridiculously envious; then again, I was partly the reason why Jun Pyo never dated. Why would he need some other girl when he had me for girly companionship - without the kissing parts, of course?

"Erm, can you . . ?"

Closing my eyes with a smirk, I faced the wall and listened to the rushed echoes of his padded footsteps that faded into the ruffling of his clothes. Even with his arrogance and horrible temper, there was an innocent side to him that I already lost regarding partial nudity and personal space, particularly when it was an everyday deal for me to be half-naked with at least twenty people in a ten foot radius. There was no such thing as privacy in the photography studio or during ice skating. My figure skating coach was aware of my daily intake of food and water, perhaps even my _outake _as well. If that wasn't a little disturbing, then I didn't know what would be.

"I'm done," he announced as he returned in a pair of designer pajama slacks.

I threw his damp towel over his head, gesturing for him to dry his hair. "You'll get a cold if you leave it like that."

"Pssh. I know," Jun Pyo lied. He took the seat next to me, doing as I said and eyeing me with a hint of suspicion. "I would ask if we were cool and all, but I know you, Eun Chae. You're not the type to quit so easily. . . . So what is it?"

_This is me being _me_. Hopefully he can handle it. _"You're right. This isn't me quitting - in fact, this is me more determined than before. As much as I love you, Oppa, I absolutely hate the way you play with people's lives."

He defended, "I'm not them. I have the power to do what I wish."

"There's something significant called responsibility that you gotta learn first. If you were taught that . . ." I made a face. "I just despise that you ignore the fact it pushed someone to suicide!"

"And? Do you imagine me crying for someone's forgiveness? Is that what you want from me?"

"That's too boring for my taste. I'd rather watch you beg than cry since I've already _seen_ you cry, and we both know you're not one to give out apologies." Jun Pyo scowled at my claim, straightening up to appear bigger and stronger, but I wasn't fooled. With a playful sparkle in my eyes, I questioned deviously, "But how would you like to make a bet?"

He scrutinized me for some time before biting into the bait. "What bet?"

* * *

_The thoughts of Miss Shiri_: Hello to you all again:) I'm giving this story some considerable amount of attention since surprisingly a lot of people seem to be reading this without reviewing - out of shyness maybe?

I've only watched Boys Over Flowers once, but it's very interesting and captivating that I just HAD to write this . . . though I couldn't help but notice how the F4 didn't really UNDERSTAND that the things they did were wrong - and only stopped because they knew Jan Di didn't approve. Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, Yi Jung - even Ji Hoo - didn't really learn their lesson or get punished for their bullying, if you get what I mean, so in this fanfiction, karma will finally get to kick them in the ass with Eun Chae being karma's medium! Go justice - lol!

A few hurt/comfort scenes . . . **Soh Yi Jung and Goo Eun Chae moments will be coming up at the next chapter - ooh!** Can't wait, eh? Any mistakes, I apologize ahead of time, and I'll check them later if I see any. I'm half-awake . . . Enjoy it, read it, and **review** it if you can!


	4. Who I Had Been

**Chapter Four**

**Who I Had Been**

-First Act of _Confrontation_-

The maid began hesitantly as we made our way down the grand staircase, her movements shaky with nervousness, "Miss Eun Chae," She admired me because of my very colorful résumé filled with benevolence, but also stayed wary of my erratic buoyancy. "About your brother . . ."

It was no secret that the household staff were torn in concern to their favors on which Goo child was better or worse to deal with; the curly-haired brat with a short fuse or Madame Kang's materialistic mannequin who had yet to break free from her strings. As generous as I was to volunteer and donate excess money to charity organizations, there was a nagging side to my personality that was pompously greedy. _They like me more though_, I comforted myself, _hopefully. _In contrast to Jun Pyo's sundry yet reasonable demands from my limited, capricious requests, at least I didn't fire them daily because of the simplest offense of spilled tea.

_Yep, they have no reason to brush me aside. _Then again, when I had been a child, I simply wanted it all handed to me on a silver platter; the better clothes, the better jewelry, the better toys - _anything_ that held my interest really.

If I hadn't been any more spoon-fed by my somewhat doting father, it was of no help that my selfishness didn't exclude attention. I had tenderly nurtured a blossoming desire to be noticed despite my domineering shyness. Maybe I had been more of a spoiled brat than my brother ever was today. When it came to my twelfth birthday for example, I had appreciated Yi Jung's strange display of earthenware - even Woo Bin's expensive present of a sterling silver bracelet, encrusted with brilliant blue sapphires - _a lot_ more compared to Ji Hoo's beautiful violin performance, realizing a year too late that he had composed the unique melody all by himself in my honor.

That was the first, and regrettably the last, musical composition Ji Hoo ever dedicated to me. _One of my earlier regrets . . . _Our inelegant impasse of that year was never spoken of again - it was too awkward to mention or confront head on - but the damage was already done. My inconsideration had ruined Ji Hoo's alpine regards for the rumored, ever lovely Goo Eun Chae and we grew apart for a while . . . just a little while . . . until we moved on from that tiny stumble as if it had never happened.

If I had learned anything of high significance from the three years I spent overseas, it was the recognition of my past thoughtlessness and how important it was for me to change. That ultimately became my beginning - the start of the new altruistic me, though I couldn't help my impulses and experienced a few relapses regarding high-class shopping. It was the small price to pay to sate the supposed demon within. _And my equally ravenous closet._

Running a slender hand through my bouncy curls, I let out a delicate yawn. "Is the car ready?"

"Yes, but about Mr. Jun Pyo-"

The ends of her plea rang deaf in my ears when I reached the double doors of the Goo mansion, sunlight warming my face with enthusiasm. My patience only went so far when things uninterested me to a certain extent. Fashionably dressed with my stomach tolerably full, I was prepared to endure another handful of hours posing under the blinding heat and the eager flash of the high-definition camera. It was a bright morning, a commendable start for the fifth day of the photo shoot spread - that was, if I could reach the Cadillac without being bombarded by the anxious help. They were scared of Jun Pyo, that was pitifully flagrant.

"Um, what about my oppa?" I asked sheepishly when I found her staring at me in expectancy.

She grumbled, "H-He'll be late for school. I don't know why he's not waking up!"

_Of course. It's the whole purpose of disposing the batteries of his alarm clock last night. _Keeping up the appearance of the angelic little sister, I supressed the smirk that was growing on my glossed lips. "Eh, he must be exhausted. Let him have the day off."

"It's Wednesday, Miss, and he has literature reports due."

"Don't wake him."

"B-But he'll blame me for it! If he gets a bad grade-!"

"No, he won't. If Oppa ever gets mad later, tell him it was my fault, okay?" I ordered, patting her shoulder reassuringly. It appeared to those, who were intimidated by Jun Pyo, that cutting employees off from their work was his second favorite pastime - tormenting his classmates rightfully being placed as his first, which I also could've believed for a fact if I didn't comprehend him well enough myself. When she nodded, strained, I relaxed. "Just make sure to steer clear, alright? He's prone to tantrums."

"Eh!? Miss!"

I shot her a charming smile, giggling, "Good luck!"

Chun Hei, having heard everything, questioned when we were in the privacy of the car, "Does Miss have any more surprises planned?"

"Accomplished and done." _Like replacing his shampoo with dye and dropping his secret, lucky pair of custom-made socks in the bottom of the lily pond . . ._

"Are you perhaps settling in too comfortably? You leave for France in a week," she reminded in a quiet manner, not at all affected by my slight glare. As my ever vigilant bodyguard, her foremost priorities were to protect me from danger and support the best interest towards my wellbeing, even if I disapproved. Her loyalty was split unevenly between my father and I - she wasn't a big follower of my mother's - and it didn't take a genius to figure out who owned her complete allegiance.

Curtly, I replied, "I remember, Chun Hei-sshi, but that's in seven days. It's still too far to expect any time soon."

"Time will pass on quickly."

"No, not before the end of our bet; that's what matters right now. It's the only _Eun Chae_ way I can assist Jan Di without appearing like a fool or a hypocrite." Sipping from my water bottle, I gazed out the tinted window and watched the streets pass by in alarming speeds. To be honest, I didn't want to leave Korea yet, especially not with Yi Jung still angry with me. "Oppa will break before I'm gone, and in the end, I'll be the one to win the wager."

She raised an polite eyebrow. "Is that wise to challenge Mr. Jun Pyo?"

_No. _A solemn fight within the Goo family, specifically between siblings, were not greeted gladly by anyone. Jun Pyo and I, even Jun Hee, could fight dirty if we had to, and no doubt we would if it served our needs. Unresponsive, I crossed my ankles in front of me - just the way Mother had persistently directed me to - before uncrossing them with a frown.

Her strict etiquette was becoming almost natural to me much to Jun Pyo's discontent. He wouldn't confess it out loud since he was too prideful for that, but I knew my brother missed the unorganized klutz who disobeyed most of our mother's ridiculous rules. I had probably been the nearest thing to the black sheep for the Goo family. The troubles I had accidentally led both of us into - drenching the antechamber with mud during Mother's business meeting and scaring off Jun Hee's potential suitors with homemade stink bombs - had severely tested our mother's patience; it strengthened her dislike for me until figure skating became an occupational prerogative. Since then . . . she _tolerated_ me.

"Miss?" Chun Hei prompted quietly.

I broke free from my conflicting thoughts and snapped, "No, and do not try to even taunt me. You are not paid to be my mother's replacement." After grumpily ordering the chauffeur to louden the pop music through the vibrating speakers, the rest of the ride was spent in tense silence; I didn't want to _talk_ anymore.

_Snap. _An hour and a half later, I didn't dare look into the blinding light bulbs perched above me and peered over my raised arm, casting a glower into the lens. _Snap. _The junior assistant appointed to be my dresser for today had zipped me into a fitting spring dress, the lacey hem of crimson silk barely reaching my pale, lower thighs. My hair was twisted into a loose bun, pinned upward by two bedazzled clips, with my ears and wrists adorned with considerable amounts of matching, emerald jewelry. _Snap._

"That's a wrap, everyone!" The photographer announced to my relief.

His crew somehow picked up on my reluctance to speak and had kept their actions straightforward, only conversing with me when it was necessary. Out of courtesy, perhaps? "Good work, Eun Chae-sshi. See you tomorrow?" Someone offered politely when I trudged to my dressing room and smiled when I nodded. They all seemed sympathetic and were hasty to assume that my gloomy aura was the aftermath of a broken heart, inevitably impelling me to think of my own stalemate with Yi Jung once again.

_So inconvenient . . ._

"Wait a minute!" The assistant blurted out, embarrassed for some reason. "And if you want, you can keep the outfit."

Receiving free clothes was an everyday occurrence for a model of a high status, but the company I was working with for a few days was very restricting in that privilege. "Er, okay. Thank you."

Imagine my surprise when my eyes wandered down to Woo Bin's figure inside my dressing room, sprawled over the neon orange sofa as if he owned the place. His ebon, chestnut locks were all askew when he yanked off his messenger cap, but he didn't mind it one bit, ruffling them up into a bigger, tangled mess. Looking up from his touchscreen to meet my startled gaze, Woo Bin grinned charmingly. "Oi, Princess. You hungry?"

"Uh, a little." I questioned, a hint of a smile twitching on the corners of my mouth at my nickname, "What are you doing here? Are you skipping school again?"

"Who doesn't? Just arrived, if you're wonderin'."

Unable to argue with that point, I not-so-discreetly nodded my head to the door and kicked off the heels. The wooden floor cooled the bare soles of my perfectly manicured feet as I reached for the silk robe hanging off the stool. "Well, erm, you should go. I'm about to change."

"No, don't. You look presentable enough," At my puzzlement, he clarified as he shrugged on a beige overcoat over his studded jacket, "I'm treating you to lunch. Here, dress up."

Scrutinizing his tenuous semblance of obnoxiousness, I realized aloud, "You bought this dress."

Woo Bin mockingly bowed. "You're very welcome, by the way."

_So they hadn't made the exception for me. This was never free._

Truthfully, I preferred to be treated the same way as any other model in the entertainment business, ejecting the part of my biography as the youngest daughter of Shinhwa's prominent CEO. It was the major reason why other co-workers of mine were prone to stay clear from me, presuming I was the typical, wealthy snob who used her parents' image to land the most wanted jobs - which was partly true, though it wasn't my wish and more of my mother's. I was stereotyped similarly in the ice skating rink, but at least with that sport, I could prove that my talents and given recognition were of my doing alone.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Oppa, but about lunch-"

"Is Yi Jung coming, you mean? Nah, he wouldn't allow himself the honor."

I flushed, catching his arched eyebrow. "If you put it like that so bluntly . . ."

"Come on. I swear, you and Yi Jung are - _ugh_." Woo Bin scoffed with exasperation and tossed my trench coat in my direction. He didn't look like he was going to take no for an answer when he opened the door, pointedly ignoring at my reluctance. "Just remember not everything revolves around your sad soap story."

Tired, I stormed past and caught a whiff of his strong scent, instantly reminded of high-priced leather. "Don't expect me to be happy with this." Everyone acknowledged that it was his signature smell, accompanied with the thick musk of costly cologne. When we had been younger, it never failed to give me some sort of familial comfort, the type that I could only obtain from my two, older siblings.

Even with his slightly vulgar language, Woo Bin matured faster than the rest of the F4 and that positioned him as the unofficial big brother of our makeshift group, particularly to me. Nevertheless, Jun Pyo had nothing to worry about in regards to any handsome, brunette male steering his little sister's admiration away from him. Our relationship was strictly platonic compared to the romanticized associations between Yi Jung and I. Plus, Woo Bin chased after women who were older than him, not girls who were younger; it was his _thing._

Waving goodbye to a handful of people on the way out, I sighed, "I know you're amused, Oppa, but you don't have to be so barefaced about it. I already figured it out."

"Did you?" He suddenly snickered after spotting my glare. "Jun Pyo rampaged HQ."

". . . Really?"

"He ranted 'bout you not playing fair - as if you ever did before. Are you guys still fightin' from yesterday?"

With Chun Hei and the additional trio behind us on guard, I turned to him suspiciously before pressing the elevator button. "He said you spoke to him for me," I told Woo Bin as the six of us uncomfortably descended two levels in a blink of an eye, blood rushing through my head at the quick speed. The photo studio was twenty-six floors above ground level in the industry tower - belonging to an acclaimed, advertisement agency - and merely a fifteen minute drive away from Shinhwa High School.

"I tried, but he kind of drove off by himself."

"So you didn't?" When he shook his head, I pouted, confused. From what I could comprehend, it couldn't have been Ji Hoo - it was impossible for him to be at two places at once - and the only person my brother listened to, me unfortunately not being her, was Jun Hee. She currently resided in America with her infuriating husband of four years; both Jun Pyo and I had yet to take any liking to him or his overbearing characteristics. "Then who did?"

Much to my bewilderment, Woo Bin started to smirk. "It's painfully obvious."

"What do you mean?" My mouth hung open in shock when he shook his head at me. "Seriously? You're not gonna say anything?"

"It's just sad, Princess. The two of you are hopeless." When he didn't explain himself any further, I made it my goal to crack his resolve, but even after when we were reaching the last seconds of our luxurious lunch - which Woo Bin was paying for, of course - I was still in the dark with what he meant by _obvious_.

It was anything _but_ obvious if it was this hard for me to understand, and I wasn't exactly the most clueless person in the entire world. Was I? He shamefully found entertainment to my transparent frustrations when I began to whine then silently fume like a spoiled child. Ineffective to my purpose, Woo Bin, like my older brother and the rest of the F4, had grown immune to my puppy-dog faces, my half-hearted threats, and my petty pranks - so I was basically left with no ammo in my disposal.

Woo Bin tousled my hair when Shinhwa High came into view through the window of his canary yellow sports car. "Hey, brighten up. You'll finally see HQ if that still counts for anything."

Mulling over its value, I resigned grudgingly, "Yeah, it does . . ." I pulled a woolen hat out of my purse and jumped when Woo Bin snatched it away and threw it over his shoulder to the back passenger seat. "Oppa!?"

"Everyone knows you here and you don't need any money. Don't hide if its reasons are pointless, especially with tomorrow's photo shoot," he informed me before slamming the door shut. "Stop wearing these."

Thankful that I had sneaked my phone in the pocket of my red outfit minutes earlier, my eyes widened in surprise. "You heard about that?"

"Yo. I bought the dress." Sheepish at my forgetfulness, I followed Woo Bin past the glass double doors. Thankfully, most of the classrooms were in session as Woo Bin led me through what felt like a labyrinth and closer to their hangout. I hid my excitement in vain and scowled when the male in front of me laughed, no doubt towards my wavering restraint. "Don't be so difficult. You'll learn soon enough."

"But I want to know _now_."

"It's good to want things, Princess." Before I could think of a response, I found myself at the top of a marble stairway. If I looked further into the bottom level, I could spot an aquarium filled with various fishes across several multi-colored, cube shelves. Woo Bin looked up, his lips curving upward as if expecting. "Are you coming?"

After shooting the brunette another glare, I swallowed when my heels noisily clacked against the floor. The sight that awaited me at the bottom steps was unbelievable, and there was nothing else for me to do but burst out laughing. Woo Bin joined without difficulty, our chuckles echoing in mirthful harmony. "Oh, my . . ! T-That can't be my fault-"

"Eun Chae . . ." Jun Pyo growled warningly.

"I shouldn't be laughing - pssh! It's not funny." I straightened after letting out my last giggle and looked outside through the wall made entirely out of glass.

Studying their rumored headquarters, I could honestly picture myself spending a lot of time inside. What was Ji Hoo talking about yesterday? This wasn't just an empty room that had its lost importance to some photography club. Aside from the pool tables, the stacks of _more_ game stations in front of their lounge, and a private bar _with _a bartender working around the clock, it was a very impressive hangout indeed. "Um . . . heh . . . nice hair, Oppa."

A snicker erupted from the honey-haired boy next to him. "Why did I expect anything less from Eun Chae?"

Beaming at Ji Hoo, I took his statement as a compliment and plopped gracefully beside him. "I was having doubts about it, though I didn't think it would linger this long-"

"You shouldn't have done this in the first place!" My brother snapped.

"But I couldn't resist-"

"And you turned my alarm off today of all days? How mature!" Jun Pyo continued to rave, running tan fingers through his hair that had been mercilessly inked with vibrant dye. His once perfect curls of hued chocolate were now in a ghastly, ugly shade of baby pink that could've made any fashion photographer cringe with pity. It wasn't thoroughly done, since I had been in a rush to sneak in then out of his locked bedroom, so tufts of black strands struck out against the bleak, light waves. Perhaps I had went too far. . . .

"At least I didn't chop it all off."

"_Ha!_ You're bluffing." When I shrugged craftily, he snorted. "You're too fervid a competitor. All this trouble because of a wager."

"A wager . . ?" Ji Hoo repeated as he handed me a beautifully painted porcelain cup, filled with steaming tea. "Here; I don't want to pretend that I understand why you're wearing a spring dress in the middle of the winter season."

I accepted it and shyly glanced at Yi Jung's direction, taking eager sips to warm my shivering insides. "Heh, thanks." This was actually the first time we stood this close, not counting the glimpses that were one-sidedly exchanged from afar a few days ago, but to my annoyance, nothing had changed. He silently listened in on our conversations as usual, but continued to act as if I wasn't here. A bit irritated, I teased Ji Hoo with asserted optimism, "And yes. You know what a bet is? That's a wager."

"I'm familiar with a bet, Eun Chae."

"The last time you guys did somethin' like this," Woo Bin started, his tone tinged with amusement, "things didn't end too good. What's it 'bout now?"

Jun Pyo sneered. _"Guess."_

An abrupt chuckle rang through the air, smooth like the flow of sugared syrup. "If you're suggesting the girl - uh, _Charity Case_, is somehow involved-"

"I thought it was Crabgrass," I interjected sarcastically, not aware of where I drew the courage to glare at Yi Jung.

Magnetizing orbs of dark brown clashed against mine as tensions eased within the lavish basement. Even under my agitation, most of what my head processed was how the title of Casanova suited him accordingly. His charm was unmistakable, as well as his attractive looks and his loyalty to his companions - that clearly didn't include me. Jealousy bubbled at the pit of my stomach when I pictured another girl in his arms, which I suppose already happened - more than once - from what the rest of the F4 implied. _Keep it together, Eun Chae._

He challenged, "Since when were you the zealous godmother?"

"Recently," I answered, noticing Ji Hoo stiffening beside me. "Not that you would notice."

Woo Bin cleared his throat, clapping his hands together with a deafening _snap._ "Eh, forget old couples' news. What 'bout Crabgrass - er, what's her name . . . Jan Di?"

"Just wait," my brother drawled. He became flustered when more than one person laughed at his attempt to cover his hair, stealing the cap that Yi Jung was hiding under the cotton bolster. I glanced at Woo Bin questioningly, wondering if that was why he took my hat away, and mirrored his respondent grin. "The poor girl is gonna show up, count on that."

Ji Hoo frowned. "What have you done?"

"Why do _you_ ask? You want to save her again?" Jun Pyo taunted with a raised eyebrow.

We all heard Woo Bin mutter rather pointedly, "Anything for the princess-"

"Leave it at that," Ji Hoo interrupted, shooting his friend a scowl. I saw that his hands were clenched into fists at the corner of my eye, and puzzling enough, Yi Jung was just as frozen on his seat. What was Woo Bin alluding so boldly?

"So dramatic." My brother rolled his eyes and leaned into his plush armchair. "It's either you're with me or against me, Ji Hoo."

"Or with me," I quipped in before the light-haired Korean could respond, meeting the glare that Jun Pyo threw at me. My defiance was finally taking its toll on him; good. Fighting the urge to incite another argument, I placed the tea cup down and crossed my arms over my chest. I may have wanted to win the wager and show Jun Pyo _reason_, but not at the high cost of our relationship. "Oppa, you're forgetting one crucial fact that she's a girl."

"Pssh. And _you've_ got to be joking. Crabgrass is a rat, not a girl. She's bad-tempered, foul-mouthed, and deprived of anything womanly."

There was a pregnant pause, the four of the five occupants of the room pondering over his reckless words. _Womanly?_ We all seemed to think at once. _What does he mean by that?_ In my opinion, Jan Di retained the best mentality of both worlds in concern to what most boys were attracted to; she was head-strong but sometimes obliging, courageous yet bashful when need be, and a dependable person who also needed someone to lean on. Then when it came to her physical attributes, I believed it was merely a tiny issue that could be solved with makeup and a new wardrobe consisting of a pair of high heels, a miniskirt, and a much needed push-up bra.

Woo Bin, the first one to figure it out as always, chuckled into the back of his hand. "Ah, bro. You're talking 'bout her lacking body?"

My face heated up when Yi Jung and Jun Pyo guffawed rather rudely, even Ji Hoo had difficultly keeping his poker face on play. This was boy talk - one of the very strict list of moments I didn't want to experience with my brother . . . or with the rest of the famous F4. I scolded, "That's a very shallow way to think! She's still a _girl_! You'd come to like her if you gave her a chance."

A mischievous glint crossed his dark almond-shaped eyes and my brother cooed sleekly, "What I meant, my dear dong saeng, is that - er, _Jan Di_ isn't you."

The F4 carefully eyed my reaction, anticipating. Maybe compliments were my natural weak points since I didn't understand how I could've missed the palpable, clever jab he used to fuel my ego. I suddenly heard myself murmuring, "No one can _be_ me so I guess you're pretty much setting her up to fail."

Upon hearing Woo Bin and Yi Jung's scoffs - one more exasperated than the other, Ji Hoo nudged me with his left shoe. "I don't think that was the point of your defense, Eun Chae."

When I remained unfazed, glowing from my brother's flattery, Yi Jung shook his head. "Well played, Jun Pyo."

"Like brother, like sister," Woo Bin put in with another one of his subtle smirks.

_"Jun Pyo!"_ A voice thundered from the stairway, followed by a reverberations of stomps and outraged huffs. We all turned to the door to see Jan Di charge towards us, but her eyes burned holes exclusively on her unfortunate target. In her hands were bundles of dirty rags that stunk of excessive perfume. With the rest of the F4, I edged away from the overpowering stench and covered my nose with my jacket sleeve.

My brother grinned in welcome. "Speak of the rat, everyone. It appears that I was right - of course." Then he sighed dramatically, getting to his feet. "But alas, it's too late for you to apologize . . . Crabgrass."

Jan Di's grip tightened on the tattered clothing. "Ugh, you're so _infuriating_! Don't think that I'm going to put up with your crap anymore! The warnings and the red cards - they're all a sick game to entertain people like you, and it's disgusting!"

"My, my, my." Jun Pyo angered her more by having the nerve to tsk. "Is this how commoners apologize nowadays? I have to say, I'm a bit disappointed."

She retaliated by throwing the stinky rags at his face, her cheeks tingeing into an undelicate shade of red that anyone could've mistaken her for choking. "Y-You jerk! What gives you the right to demand apologies from the innocent?"

When I noticed the smiles that grew on the guys' faces, I whispered loudly, "I told you she's likeable."

"Good call," Woo Bin retored, his expression contorting with interest as he watched Jan Di pose for a fight.

Jun Pyo asked warily, batting the rags away, "Eh . . . w-what are you doing?"

"Giving what you're owed!" Much to our combined shock, she let out a war cry and twisted around to land a kick dangerously near Jun Pyo's left eye.

_Smack!_

He collapsed to the ground and groaned, "W-What the hell?" When he gradually came back to his senses, Jun Pyo gawked at the short girl he scorned, his mouth hung open at her audacity. A swelling bruise of dark yellow already began to bloom against his tan skin. "Y-You-"

"Did I sleep with a guy, huh? Does it look like I sleep_ around_? Did you even see me hold a guy's hand?"

"How dare you-"

"No, how dare _you_!" She pointed a finger at him, warning, "Spread rumors about me like that again and you're dead meat!"

_A big threat for a small girl_, I noted to myself. My resolve on her behalf didn't sway, but I truthfully wasn't prepared to go beyond the boundaries of pranks, bickerings, and rivalries against my brother. I stiffened when Jan Di whirled at me, wondering if she was going to begin another lecture. _But what did I do?_ ". . . What?"

Bowing, she rushed out so quickly that her sentences almost became incoherent, "Thank you, Eun Chae-sshi! And, erm, Ji Hoo-seonbae! I forgot to say so yesterday!" Then the poor girl sprinted up the stairs, not expecting any response in return and her fists never loosening.

"D-Did you see that?" Jun Pyo accused, eager to prove his point despite his literal downfall. "No womanly features whatsoever!"

"All I saw was you getting thrown from your pedestal by a girl who you view as a peasant no less." Ji Hoo murmured patronizingly.

"Shut up."

Before the other two could comment - which they couldn't since they were both struggling to cover their laughs, I questioned, "What rumors was she talking about . . ?" Everything Jan Di had brought up towards her justification related to boys and what girls could suggestively _do_ with them. The implications alone activated fire alarms in my head and I couldn't have been more displeased with Jun Pyo. "You didn't."

My brother rolled his eyes at my cynical tone. "It's just a little rumor." Silent, I walked over to the mini fridge and obliterated any evolving butterflies that fluttered in my stomach when I brushed against Yi Jung's right knee. It wasn't the time to lose my concernment on the situation at hand. As surmised, Jun Pyo inclined forward when I neared with a iced bottle of water, hissing when I harshly pressed it against his bruise. "Oi, gentler! What's the big idea?"

"It's just a little pressure," I reasoned flatly, standing.

"Now, now. Play nice you two." Woo Bin hopped over to the pool tables with Yi Jung following behind. Checking over the display of pool sticks, he reflected out loud, "Heh. I don't think I'll find any entertainment to match this after today. That girl is really somethin'."

"Something?" Yi Jung repeated as if tasting the roll of the word in his tongue. "She went up against the great Jun Pyo, and not even his sister could do that."

Not needing to figure out who he was referring to, I was pleasantly surprised when Ji Hoo interjected. "The direction of this conversation is getting rather dreary, don't you think so too?"

The dark-eyed Casanova shrugged. He didn't look disturbed at the honey-haired Korean's intervention. "I'm simply saying, Ji Hoo. I don't think Shinhwa High has ever provided such excitement before. Now that I think of it, doesn't Charity Case remind anyone of someone familiar?"

"Oh! I get what your saying, bro," Woo Bin clapped Yi Jung's shoulder with a bit too much force, causing Yi Jung to stagger back a little. They exchanged meaningful expressions that I couldn't apprehend from afar, but it was clear from where I stood that Woo Bin was slightly irritated with his friend. "Let's see here. You're thinking about Jun Hee-nuna, right?"

My eyes widened at their speculation. Returning to the comforts of his zebra-striped sofa, my brother disagreed instantly. "What? No way."

"Eh? Yes way! They're very similar."

"As if! I refuse to accept that a commoner could hold any affinities to Nuna." He turned to me, determined. "Eun Chae, back me up on this."

With numerous pairs of eyes on me, I decided to humor them. "There are similarities, but it's hard to picture Jan Di as Nunnie since they're also different in their own ways." Twenty-two year old Jun Hee was the vision of a composed, strong-willed, yet fierce lady - a woman who I strived to become myself. Despite our five year age difference, we had been close and I adored her as any dong saeng would towards her nunnie. People could assume that I missed her and they wouldn't be wrong. Was that what I found in Jan Di? Would that explain my abrupt protectiveness over the timid scholar?

Yi Jung suddenly smirked. "I bet _you_ saw them clearly, Jun Pyo."

"Isn't that called a sister complex?" Ji Hoo mocked, further embarrassing their leader. There were chortles all over the room when Jun Pyo waved us off, clearly wanting to be left with his thoughts.

While the roguish boys continued their pool game, I sat beside the apathetic Ji Hoo, scrolling through the missed messages I received from acquaintances in both Korea and France. I had given up on starting a conversation with him when I realized his attention was wasted over a neat stack of tarot cards. The only basis I would ever scrutinize through those broken pieces of misguidance was to stare at their somewhat striking illustrations, unwillingly impressed by the artwork. Compared to many girls, I had lost any belief in fortune telling and remembered the last palmistry I allowed myself to hear. The pyschic was anything but honest from the way things were heading for me.

Half an hour later, my brother caused some alarm when he began to snicker all by himself. Right there, perched so freely on his lips, lied a fool's grin. "What's up with him?" I heard Woo Bin ask Yi Jung. "He looks like he's about to drool."

"Concussion, maybe?"

"Well, Oppa was kicked rather ruthlessly, even with his hard head." I replied, smiling at the sarcasm that dripped their words. In my book, Jan Di deserved a gift basket for standing up for herself. It was almost like she didn't need my help in the first place.

Snickering again, Jun Pyo seemed almost disappointed. "Don't you guys see? It's so clear now."

Woo Bin and I swiftly shared a concerned look. "Huh, see what? What's clear?"

"That poor thing," he sighed. "She's fallen for me real bad."

"Um, what?"

I questioned, "Are you talking about Jan Di?"

A light laugh echoed through the room. "Where did you come to that conclusion, Jun Pyo? I would love to hear this firsthand, if you don't mind."

My brother glared at Yi Jung. "What morons. You two are supposed to be the players of the F4! Aren't you supposed to be familiar with women and their ways? Their no means yes, right?"

"Don't be an idiot, Oppa. I've never heard of such rubbish before," I grumbled, miffed. My nos always meant what their definition called for - no.

"It makes sense! The more she keeps claiming to hate me, the more she's actually beginning to like me." Jun Pyo grinned, a boyish twinkle sparkling in his eyes. "Think about it you three. Crabgrass defended herself when the rumors ruined her reputation of her first kiss. She doesn't want to seem loose."

"She defended herself because they _did_ ruin her reputation. All of it."

"Again, no! It means she wants her first kiss to be with me!"

If anyone took a second to glance at me, they would've seen me gaping incredulously. Yi Jung clapped, teasing, "Bravo, Jun Pyo. You're so perceptive with women's _hints_ - more so than Woo Bin and I. We're just so honored that you're our friend, really."

"I called it! There's no girl in this world that can resist my amazing charisma."

"Yo. This is a new mark for our dear bro, Yi Jung," Woo Bin noted, scoring the remaining eight ball down the table's hole and thus winning the match. How much did he win from his friend this time? "A new level of silliness that one can reach with unachievable dreams."

Jun Pyo ignored our criticism and gloated, "Even if she can't hide her feelings for me, it is rather draining when a girl's too . . . aggressive."

I joked bitingly before drinking the bottled water, "Jan Di? Being aggressive? With you? That's an afflicting image."

"Why are you even talking? You didn't have your first kiss yet, did you?"

My face immediately felt hot when Ji Hoo stiffened. Since when had he been listening in on us? At the simultaneous glances that were cast my way, I nearly choked on my drink and hastily made up a lie. "W-What do you think? I was in Europe for three years and given a modeling job. Something was bound to happen - _eek!_" I dodged the pillow he threw at me, accidentally slamming my shoulder against Ji Hoo's elbow. My nose met a slow wave of his minty vanilla slash cinnamon scent, igniting my blush past my cheeks and down my neck. _We were kids_, I argued in my head, _it shouldn't matter now._

"W-What was that for!?"

"I know you best!" He declared a little too arrogantly. Wasn't he aware how much four words could send someone into a heart attack? Ji Hoo and I could afford to relax when my brother continued, "You're obviously lying! Don't try to act so experienced!"

"You just don't wanna look inexperienced since you haven't kissed anyone yet," Woo Bin cut in, shooting me a knowing look. There was no secret that he couldn't discover, or in our case, come across. He and Jun Hee were the only ones present during our innocent experiment and showed mercy by keeping it a secret all these years. Who would've thought it would kick us in our behinds a decade later?

"What are you sprouting on about? I've kissed someone!"

Woo Bin told him, "Jun Hee-nuna and Princess don't count. They were cheek kisses."

". . . Yes, they do."

"Thank you," I mouthed to the brunette male, climbing back to my seat. Unfortunately, I was sadly mistaken to think that was the end of any other shocks for today. When Yi Jung announced his leave with empty pockets, Woo Bin, once savior and now taunter, threw me a set of car keys. "Erm, what's this?"

"Your stuff is in my car. Go get it."

I was flustered. "What? _Now?_"

Woo Bin nodded, obviously enjoying this more than he should. "I'm leaving after one more game, and from the looks of Jun Pyo's drool, you'll be staying here a while."

"But I don't know where the entrance is . . ."

"Yi Jung will show you the way out since his car is near-"

"No, I won't," Yi Jung replied discourteously.

"Thanks so much." Provoked by his indifference, I stood up and paraded up the stairs. "I don't need help!"

Much to my indignation, Woo Bin chuckled before starting his fresh match. "Don't get lost."

The hallways were brightly lit as I walked away from the dark-haired Korean, pushing aside the stinging jab that his disdain caused within my chest. My movements were hesitant since I relied on memory to lead me around, never going too near or too far from Yi Jung. I sighed with relief each time he went past the same corner seconds after I did, but his glare didn't waver from my back. When I couldn't take it anymore - uncomfortable with his constant staring, I dashed ahead and created a detour through a random staircase the moment I disappeared from his sight - into another anomalous hallway.

That was my worst mistake of the evening.

As skillfully suited as I was with reading a map, following its trail and direction was a different matter. I found myself facing a field of newly mowed grass when the metal door shut behind me, automatically locking itself from the inside. "Okay, now what?" I murmured, resigned.

Shivering under the cold weather and stupidly forgetting my jacket and my phone in the F4 hangout, I rushed down the darkened pathway. Instead of the parking lot appearing at the next curve, it was a second stretch of land that waited for me; the same thing happened for the third, even the fourth turn. Did I really comprehend how large Shinhwa High was? Where was the exit? My footsteps halted to a stop when I noticed a recognizable outline leaning against a stone pillar.

"Your pride . . ." His voice was clear, sharply piercing the silence. "It's still a force to be reckoned with."

_Yi Jung_, I realized. "W-What are you doing?"

"An idiot got lost, and so quickly too. There was nothing else for me to do but follow," he answered in a blank tone.

I argued meekly, "For an _idiot_, I was doing pretty well earlier."

"Try not to flatter yourself. You chose the wrong turn on the first hallway, and I followed out of courtesy."

"You make it sound like you were doing me a favor." When he raised an eyebrow, I yielded slightly but refused to be fooled. "Fine, I guess you were, but what makes you think I'll accept help now from someone so frigid?"

Yi Jung met my reluctant gaze, his eyes narrowing. "I'm here, aren't I?"

". . . I guess." My heart pounded furiously at his claim. _Stay calm. That must not have meant anything to him._

"I'm tired; I'm going home. Do what you want and freeze." With that pompous response, he started back on the correct way.

_Argh! What am I doing?_ I demanded in outrage. _I'm supposed to make up with him, not aggravating him more._

This pride of mine would be the death of me some day. Swallowing nervously, I hurried forward and matched his languid pace. From the small distance between us and the passing of a gelid breeze, I could take in hints of his very faint cologne. I withheld a groan at my helplessness and grudgingly kept up with the Casanova. It seemed that I had been circling a separate division far from Shinhwa's main building, but with Yi Jung's assurance, we reached a different lane that directed us to the bricked archway and the front entrance. A handful of flashy vehicles were parked on the lawn, Woo Bin's shiny yellow sports car positioned across Yi Jung's.

When Yi Jung showed no signs of stopping, I uttered out after him, "Thank you."

"Don't expect anything else," he replied curtly.

_Seriously?_ There was only so much a girl could handle from her estranged, first love. "What is it that you want from me?"

Yi Jung barely glanced back when he answered, "I want nothing from you."

"If that was true, you wouldn't be acting like this."

"What is it that _you_ want from _me_?" He questioned, standing alone in the middle of the cement road.

I inched towards him, gripping my elbow at the nerve-wracking chance to make things either better or worse - the latter being more probable. What was it that I wanted? _Our friendship back, the potential we held before, the times when I would smile at you and you'd smile back . . . _"I suppose I want a lot of things." At his silence, I asked, "Would it change anything now if I said sorry?"

His jaw clenched at the strain of his conflictions. "Do you even know what you'd be apologizing for?"

_Yes . . . No . . . _"I don't know." When had our circumstance gotten so complicated that I couldn't understand where we both stood in concern to _us_?

"Then it's a good thing you'll be leaving soon. It's a question that doesn't need an answer." He muttered most likely to himself, "Or perhaps it doesn't deserve one."

I blurted out, bordering desperate, "Tomorrow. I'll be coming here again tomorrow to finish one part of a photo spread. It'd be nice to . . . see you . . . since we, um, avoid each other . . ."

"You didn't do it yourself."

"What?"

His voice was coloring with more emotion as he lost his composure. "Asking the others to pass on your incessant messages was cowardly of you, not to mention very bothersome to receive."

"Did you expect me to give up on our friendship? Just like that?"

Yi Jung sneered, "You already did."

"Then so did you!" I cried out, growing mad and impatient once again. Here he was again, throwing me most of the burden that wasn't all mine to carry. _It was so much more than _friendship _to me. I thought it would have been the same for you. _"Take some of the blame too! You're not being fair-"

"I don't need to listen to this."

_And I don't need you_, I declared to myself in retaliation. _I'll be fine without you._ Cringing at the squeal of the tires as he drove away with intimidating speed, I pitifully stood all alone in the courtyard under the haze of the sunset. _I don't need you, Yi Jung. I'll move on just great. _My stomach dropped. _I'll survive without you._

What a liar I was.

How had I gone through three years of not seeing him? Half of me hated that I was so powerless against him and his mesmerizing stare, and the other couldn't care less who held the higher position, even liking the idea of being under him - figuratively and literally. _Did I . . ? __I'm an idiot . . ._ My head began to ache. There were too many contradictions to deal with in one day. Maybe my life was filled with more of them than I was made aware of. _Is he really going to stick with treating me in disdain?_

After retrieving my leather purse and woolen hat from Woo Bin's car, I realized the most important kink of Woo Bin's so-called marvelous plan. _I really am an idiot!_ How was I going to find my way back to HQ when I barely made it out of the school on my own? "Ah, Woo Bin-oppa!" I yelled to the unresponsive surroundings around me, not catching the sight of caramel-hinted hair from the distance.

* * *

_The thoughts of Miss Shiri:_ Thank you for your support, all of you, and for reading this far!:)** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Starkissedtulip, Aroob1081, ImagineSweeter, and the rest of my loyal followers/readers {members & non-members}!**

A Soh Yi Jung and Goo Eun Chae moment all the way down the chapter. It's not much, but there will be a lot more tension in the next update that I'm 100% certain you will either love/like/dislike/hate. I don't have a specific date on my updates since I have school to finish and it's time for me to consider college, {I'm becoming a jumpy ball of nerves just thinking about it . . .} but I'll still update whenever I can; don't worry:) Enjoy it, read it, and review it if you can!


	5. The Portraits We Paint

**Chapter Five**

**The Portraits We Paint**

-First Act of _Befriending_-

Animated pop music pulsed through my ears, flowing over the the instructions of the ambitious photographer; it was difficult to push back the desire to dance in these kinds of conditions. "Here we go," one of the assistants yelled. "The last picture for today!"

Here I stood in one of Shinhwa High's grandest courtyards, silently attiring yet another stylish dress in front of the camera. As short as the skirt was with reaching the curve of my knees, the neckline and hem were stitched with rows of fake fur and soft feathers. It seemed to be the only thing that protected me from the chilly, winter air much to my discomfort. The brazen rubies I was assigned to wear on my fingers and wrists popped vibrantly against the black silk of my outfit, but the dangling earrings on my ears developed a nasty habit of getting tangled with my curls.

Thankfully, Ha Je - _yes_, the newest male model hit - was there to offer some assistance in that department as he did now, unwittingly rendering the assistants useless. His fingers gently tugged my hair loose and brushed it over my bare shoulders. "Nuna, is this okay?" He questioned, his voice amazingly smooth. It didn't fail to surprise me each time I realized that Ha Je, who was almost half a year younger than I, was this . . . _hot_. I had seen his profile folder before and although it was a bit small in quantity, it couldn't be denied that the camera loved him.

"No, it's fine," I giggled, flushing when the photographer took a snapshot of this moment. Apparently, Ha Je was one of my many admirers.

Somewhat pleased, he let out a chuckle. "I'm happy to gain this experience in working with you. You're different than my other co-workers, Nuna."

"Oh, how so?"

Ha Je's subtle charm wasn't deterred by my raised eyebrow. "I suppose you're an epiphany for pleasant surprises. You're . . . simply enchanting to be around."

I was about to retort wittily when something became out of place in my mind. My stomach began to churn at my sudden realization. Merely inches away, a gorgeous boy was eyeing my face for any cute reactions to his compliments, and I felt nothing, aside from the obvious attraction. Deep inside - _very_ deep within my body, perhaps even reaching my soul - I wished it was the modish potter who offered such flattery. If only it was Yi Jung speaking those kind words . . . A bit irritated with my insecurity, I forced a smile. "How sweet of you to say, Ha Je."

"Just don't tell the other girls. They might get jealous," he teased as he listened to the photographer's wishes and inched closer. We both heard echoes of high-pitched squeals after several snapshots and looked past the camera crew to see a handful of Shinhwa's students pointing forward. I didn't recognize any of them, but they seemed to know me when they hurriedly waved. "Or perhaps, it's already too late?"

"Perhaps," I replied, bracing myself for the weak glares casted my way. At the daring pose Ha Je and I complacently modeled, I could not blame them for their jealousy.

"Ha Je-sshi!" A harmony of voices shrieked.

Another gasped with excitement, "There's Eun Chae-sshi! They're together for this picture!"

"I would so ship them!"

We watched, amused, when Chun Hei and her associates ordered them back with much difficulty. The crowds multiplied by the threes to their dismay, worrying the photography team. It was clear they wanted to finish the modeling session quickly as possible and didn't want Ha Je and I to be distracted, but it was already too late. The two of us trembled with the growing laughter that bubbled in the bases of our stomachs, tearing apart the pokerfaces we masqueraded. "We've been paired off," I joked, shrugging off the tension in my shoulders.

He questioned innocently, "Does that bother you?"

_Yes_, was my immediate answer; but I found myself responding, "No, not really . . ." I didn't see the dark look that crossed his handsome face, but I didn't have to since I felt his body stiffen. He might not have known of the great Soh Yi Jung, but it wasn't hard for the boy to observe that I was hung over someone else.

When the shoot was finally over and everyone paid their respects to their creditable superiors, I was determined to forget about the dark-haired Korean, pushing myself to enjoy Ha Je's company. My abrupt fascination may have caused some wonderment on the set, even arising some suspicions that _I_ had a crush on _him_. Ha Je didn't mind it though, appearing to like being under everyone's scrutiny. After changing into our recent clothes we began the day in, I noticed his dark eyes flickering down to the golden chain around my neck. His gaze lingered on the rings that brushed against the area of my chest, instantly making me uncomfortable.

I had a very strong feeling Ha Je would question its origins and when he opened his mouth to do so, we heard the girls shriek once more. But surprisingly, it wasn't because of us. _"Seonbae!"_

Three members of the F4 sauntered past the guards and from this distance, I could see Woo Bin mouthing my name to an assistant. The flustered twenty-four year old girl blushed at their dapper faces and pointed to a hidden part of the courtyard where the makeup and clothing tents were set. I was happy to see them, in exception of Yi Jung, since yesterday I had left Shinhwa High as soon as I could, utterly humiliated. Of course, Jun Pyo had been irritated at my sudden abandonment and didn't waste the opportunity to give me another pompous lecture about the unbreakable bond between siblings.

"Oppadul!" I greeted a little too warmly and tightened my trench coat around me. Feeling the heat of Yi Jung's gaze, I continued to play ignorant until I heard Ji Hoo's quiet, all-knowing sigh. There was a stab of guilt, but I shoved it back instantly; I _refused_ to feel remorse . . . and I suppose I may not have wanted to make a fool of myself in front of the _real_ Soh Yi Jung.

Woo Bin nodded as his gaze flickered coolly towards Ha Je. "Yo, Princess . . . and friend." Even after the hasty introductions, the air around us remained icy as ever. Ji Hoo didn't even glance at the poor boy, his stare glued to my direction, while Yi Jung merely glared, keeping his social frigidity in tact. It seemed that my request for equilibrium didn't sway the dark-haired Korean. "What a nice way to start the afternoon . . ."

Ha Jae knew he wasn't exactly welcomed in our small circle and chuckled at that thought. "Well, I will be seeing you tomorrow then. Goodbye, Nuna."

With a nod, I watched him walk away and frowned when Woo Bin laughed. I was in disbelief when I realized his subtle amusement in all of this. "Nuna?" He mocked.

"He's a bit younger than I am, but it'll be weird for me to be called Seonbae. Anyways, what are you _three_ doing here?" I questioned, shamelessly putting emphasis on the number_._

"Hmm, I sorely remember being invited," Yi Jung quipped, interrupting Woo Bin's response.

The Song Prince exchanged wary glances with Ji Hoo, but I ignored them, my attention sticking to the man in front of me. He appeared icily smug for some reason and I hated it - or at least, I hated the way I felt so dependent around him. I wasn't some helpless, young girl hung over her crush - no, I was Goo Eun Chae. _Then start acting like it . . ._

I retorted before I could contain my pride, "If you hate being here so much, no one's making you stay." Then I froze._ W-Wait, that's not what I meant to say-!_

"Then I'll do well to remember your _empty_ words the next time you invite me to something. This was a waste of time." With one last glare, he calmly made his way back to the parking lot. The girls squealed as his presence neared, but their happiness slightly withdrew at my pointed grimace.

"You sure do know how to charm them," Woo Bin joked before getting serious. "It's been a week and a half, Princess, and you haven't made any progress. Are you sure you're really _trying_?"

I suppressed a groan at my impulsiveness and settled on fiddling with my things at the stone bench. "T-That just came out. I didn't mean to-" When they smirked at my sign of surrender, my lips pursed into a frown. _No weakness, Eun Chae._ "I-I mean, was I under the impression things would smoothen out? Yes, but it _has_ been eleven days and I'm leaving for France in a week. If _he_ wants things to continue the way they are right now . . . then I have no problem with that either."

Ji Hoo shook his head at me. "Lying about how you feel won't make things any easier."

"Whatever," I grumbled half-heartedly, "it's probably for the best. I'll be busy with a few things this week - the photo shoots, Seo Hyun-unnie's birthday party, oh, and the date of the auction is nearing - so I won't have time for drama later."

"That's fear talking," Woo Bin taunted. "Honesty is the best policy to the development of any relationship."

We were both surprised when Ji Hoo let out a sudden, sarcastic snort. "You're hardly one to talk about relationships, _Don Juan_. You've been in so many." Woo Bin wasn't insulted at his observation and simply smirked.

My eyes narrowed at them. "Never mind that. What are you doing here, Oppadul?"

Ji Hoo wordlessly nodded to Woo Bin, who answered wryly, "Well, since I had so much fun at yesterday's lunch, I figured we could do it again after school. Only this time, I was counting on Yi Jung coming-"

"No," I interrupted, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Last night was a disaster thanks to your plan! _Go get your stuff from my car - oh, why don't you ask_ him_ for assistance? He'll help you for sure._ Yeah right!"

"Of course it didn't work," he replied in a patronizing tone. "_You_ ran away."

I was instantly riled up, but before I could retaliate, Ji Hoo interfered and placed a hand on my shoulder once again. "Let's not get excited, shall we? It's been a long day for all of us."

Now that I scrutinized the two best friends, I finally caught the small traces of fatigue on their faces. "What has gotten the two of you so tired?"

"Your brother spent most of the morning removing the last traces of the dye from his hair." At my lack of reaction, Ji Hoo clarified, "Then he spent the whole afternoon planning retribution. We didn't help him, but I don't think he even needs it."

Entertained chuckles escaped both Woo Bin and I. "He's plotting revenge?" _I'd like to see him try._

He shrugged. From the other F4 members, Ji Hoo was hardly the prankster and wasn't interested with such immature antics. "So it seemed . . ." When I remained unconcerned, Ji Hoo slyly reminded me, "The last time you underestimated your brother, your skin was boiled green."

Woo Bin doubled over with laughter. "I forgot about that! Oh, man! T-That was a good day to have my phone!"

"You have a _picture_!?" I shrieked, vividly remembering I had burned every last copy that was hidden in Jun Pyo's bedchambers - which was _a lot_. It hadn't came to my attention to check the rest of the F4's things for remaining evidence.

"Who do you think you're talking to, Princess?" The Song Prince deadpanned cheerily, "Of course I have a picture. All Goo-related wagers have potential for amusing blackmail. . . . _Joking_, Ji Hoo - don't take it so literally. It's supposed to be funny!"

Ji Hoo rolled his dark eyes. "You've gotten bolder, friend. Try not to take it too far."

"I'll keep that in mind," he muttered back.

"Ack, _who_ puts food coloring into the jacuzzi's water supply?" I defended myself as I crossed my arms. My frown deepened as Ji Hoo got over his primary concern and a smile threatened to break on his lips at the memory. "Besides, I was thirteen then. Oppa's not gonna get me that easily again."

Woo Bin snickered, running a heavily adorned hand through his brown curls. "Well, just in case, I'm bringin' a camera wherever I go." He then cringed at the smack I landed on his shoulder and laughed uneasily from the glare that Ji Hoo threw his way. "A joke, guys - it's a _joke_!"

I would've thought that was the end of today's surprises, but I was sadly mistaken. Getting a ride home on Ji Hoo's motorcycle after a hearty meal - since I didn't trust Woo Bin not to drive me to one of his teen-rated clubs and have me accidentally bump into an unsuspecting Yi Jung, I saw someone familiar when we made one of the lasts turns to the Goo mansion. "Is that . . ?"

"Yes," I heard him reply. He shifted in my arms as the motorcycle was starting to slow to a complete stop. The black Cadillac continued down the road; at least Chun Hei trusted Ji Hoo to take care of me by himself. "That's your charity case."

"Oppa . . ." I trailed off disapprovingly.

Ji Hoo slid off the helmet and I mirrored his actions, getting a clearer vision of Jan Di once it was off. To my surprise, the usually plain girl was dolled up with faint make up and delicately curled hair. My mouth slightly fell open in surprise. Was she wearing _extensions_? I wasn't even aware she knew about them. "It's you," Ji Hoo remarked.

Jan Di blinked at us. "Ji Hoo-seonbae, Eun Chae-sshi!"

"Your hair," I blurted out once I stumbled off the white motorcycle. "It's . . . _so cute_!"

Suddenly, I felt Ji Hoo's hand on my shoulder again and inched away from the second year to give her space. He was a bit puzzled as to why I acted compassionate and hyper around her when I could care less about other girls. To be honest, I didn't spot the difference in my actions until recently after much given thought. There was something about Geum Jan Di that drew me to her. I had realized the moment she confronted my brother yesterday that I wanted her for a friend. She didn't take crap from anybody and was independent from the charms of my brother and his companions - the ideal package in my point of view.

Blushing, Jan Di muttered a shy thank you and wringed her hands nervously. "W-What are you two doing here?"

I replied with an arched eyebrow, "I live in this area. What are _you_ doing here?"

She grew timid under our inquisitive stares and stammered, "Erm, I-I was g-going home."

"With no shoes?" Ji Hoo questioned flatly.

"And _you_ live near _here_? In a dog house perhaps?" With my eyes widening at the occasional bratty slip, I cleared my throat awkwardly. I really needed to work on my social skills regarding introverted girls like her. "Er, no offense. I didn't mean-!" _Ugh, there I go again!_

She shook her head. "Uh, it's alright. It's been a weird day for me actually, and something came up earlier-" Jan Di and I turned to Ji Hoo, amazed when he let out an abrupt laugh. "W-What are you laughing about?"

"You're always in a mess," he noted, smiling now.

I felt the corners of my lips turn up into a grin. "Heh, now that I think about it, you're a magnet for trouble Jan Di. I just can't afford to leave you alone."

She humored us by sighing dejectedly, but I don't think she did that on purpose to amuse us. "I guess I am. . . . Erm, can I ask you guys something?" At our curious nods, Jan Di continued, "Is there something money can't buy, even if you have all the riches in the world? I've been think about it . . . but there isn't, is there?"

"I guess you can buy affection . . . company . . . loyalty . . . Italian shoes . . ." I brainstormed out loud, casting a pointed scowl at Ji Hoo's direction. I had yet to buy a replacement for the high heels that broke on that fateful day.

Returning my glare with an exasperated look, Ji Hoo answered, "Air."

"The air!" Jan Di repeated happily and beamed at him in satisfaction. That was something she would never do in front of Jun Pyo. "That makes sense. People can't buy air!"

I pouted, somewhat jealous at the praise he was getting from my future friend. "Huh, why didn't I think of that?"

"You're too vindictive," he grumbled.

A brilliant idea immediately popped in my head. I rummaged through the concealed trunk under the motorcycle seat to retrieve the pair of shoes Woo Bin bought me this afternoon as an apology. I had a million other models of high heels, flats, and boots in my closest so I could spare this one for Jan Di. Besides, I was still annoyed with Woo Bin's confession of keeping a copy of that humiliating picture, the very one he presently teased to show during the banquet of my wedding day far in the future; he even called dibs to be my firstborn's godfather.

"Here," I handed them to her, glimpsing at Ji Hoo's raised eyebrow. "Shoes are important you know."

"Eh?" Jan Di tried to give them back, but I wouldn't accept them. "But these must be expensive . . ."

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What? Oh, don't worry about that so much Jan Di. I got them for free - well, _technically_, they're gifts, but that doesn't matter now. Plus, you showed up my brother when he needed to be showed up."

She gaped as if she just remembered that scene from yesterday. "About that, I didn't mean to offend-"

"Don't apologize!" I snorted unattractively, "I laughed for hours."

Returning the second helmet to me, Ji Hoo put his on and advised, "Just take them before she _makes_ you take them. You might be arrested if you're caught barefoot on the street."

Jan Di blushed again, her cheeks coloring into a cute shade of rouge. "T-Thank you, Eun Chae-sshi."

"See you then! Let's hang out sometime, alright?" I waved goodbye, smiling in appreciation when she nodded. Once we were back on the road, I couldn't help but feel accomplished . . . and superior that I had gained her gratitude before leaving. I even mumbled against the fur-trimmed hood of Ji Hoo's white jacket, "Try beating that, Oppa." At one inhale, I only breathed in a lungful of spicy vanilla . . . and I found it comforting.

Ji Hoo chuckled lowly. "I wasn't aware we were competing."

Not deterred, I was still in a good mood when I reached home, only to frown when a couple of maids rushed outside the Goo mansion to greet me. Mr. Hyeong tried to shoo them away, but they outnumbered him four to one. "Miss, please, Miss!"

"What's going on?" I asked them, dumbfounded by their desperation. I heard Ji Hoo's motorcycle growl behind me as it sped past the metal gates and onto the highway. I quickly glanced at Ji Hoo's disappearing figure before giving the maids my complete attention. When they explained how Jun Pyo fired them during his temper tantrum, I assured the tetrad that I would speak with him. "And you can stay while I try to convince him. I don't think that's grounds for forcing you out of the property. Where is Oppa, by the way?"

Mr. Hyeong nodded up the stairs. "In his room, Miss. He's been in a foul mood since, er, this afternoon."

I questioned suspiciously, "What exactly happened to get him this mad?"

"It may be best if he told you himself."

With that cryptic answer, I ran to my brother's bedroom and didn't bother to knock as I sprinted inside, unwelcomed. The velvet curtains were drawn across each window, covering his room with light shadows. He sat in front of his grand oak desk, comfortable over his leather office chair. Much to my amusement, his train of thought broke apart at the noise I created when I entered, and I could easily see it disappearing from his mind through his dazed, dark brown eyes. That alone intitated another argument between us that probably everyone heard throughout the mansion.

"So Jan Di was here . . . and you like her," I concluded half an hour later, my throat sore from the minutes of yelling. His smart response was to throw one of his pillows at my face, which landed with a loud _smack_! "Ouch, watch the face!"

My brother's expression contorted with irritation. "I don't _like_ her, Eun Chae. Please! Crabgrass is infuriating-"

I wittily translated, "You mean interesting,"

"-bullheaded-"

"I'd say bold,"

"-gullible-"

"Or humoring-"

Jun Pyo muttered, "_You're_ humoring!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" I retorted, letting out a groan when another pillow smacked against my face. "Okay, okay! You don't like Jan Di! You're incompatible with her, and there's just no way you two would ever get together." To my utter confusion, Jun Pyo's face turned pink and I found myself pushed out of his room with the door slamming behind me.

"Argh - your voice is giving me a headache. Goodnight!"

_"Gosh!"_ Incredulous, I whirled around and acted on my annoyance despite seeing Chun Hei standing across the hall. "You're so hormonal! You're acting like a girl, Oppa!"

Apparently, he didn't like that and snapped through the wooden door, "I said goodnight!"

I guess it was my fault why he didn't show up for dinner later on, and I ended up eating alone in the large dinning hall. Then again, the maids were thankful for giving them back their jobs and I had a whole tray of desserts all to myself. _I really am selfish._ A giggle had left my lips at that thought.

Unfortunately, the content mood of my evening made a whole U-turn when Mr. Hyeong came into my room to hand me the telephone, one of many that was connected to the landline. "You have an international phone call, Miss," he told me, strangely sympathetic, before he left.

I moved my things to the side of the desk and silently answered it, my interest piqued. "Hello?"

"Eun Chae-yah, I trust you are well." Her icy voice single-handedly sent chills down my spine and a gasp rose up my throat.

". . . Eomeoni?"

She replied, not wasting a second, "There's something you must do for me."

* * *

-First Act of _Rebellion_-

After hours of today's scheduled photo shoot, an exciting phone call from Min Seo Hyun announcing her arrival tomorrow, and a bucketload of murky goo, I returned home _completely_ exhausted . . . and soaked head to toe. The maids stared at me when I passed, their mouths agape. "Oh, my! M-Miss?"

Their eyes widened when Chun Hei was in the same, drenched state behind me, but they didn't dare laugh. "Eh . . ." A brave one broke away from their cluster and inspected the ostentatious vehicle with a grimace. A peculiar kind of stink flooded through the open window of the black Cadillac, and she shrunk back, covering her nose. _"Oh!"_

"What happened?" Mr. Hyeong asked, worried.

"Just a prank." I managed to grit out before storming off, my cheeks reddening in humiliation.

Jun Pyo had finally gotten his revenge twenty-four hours after Ji Hoo warned me about his plot. There had been a small explosion inside the car, splatting almost everything in sight with gluey muck, when we were ten minutes away from the mansion. I wanted to know what was in the slime that covered Chun Hei and I like a cloak, but from its heavy stench of male cologne and its stickiness of sugar water, I decided against asking my older brother and headed straight to the bathroom. My clothes were ruined of course, but along with my anger, I also felt a tiny bit relieved that Jun Pyo and I were finally even.

_For now_, I thought grimly when it was hard to rinse it off my obsidian curls.

Dry and freshly dressed in my nightgown, I was grateful when I found a porcelain cup of steaming tea at my bedside table. Knowing full well it was Mr. Hyeong who left it for me, I smiled gratefully. I took a deep breath and offered myself five minutes to relax, gathering my thoughts before riling myself up again. I was about to march towards my brother's bedroom, filled with absolute indignation for my damaged hair, but stopped when I heard cloth rustling inside my wide closet. I slammed open the pair of brilliantly carved French doors - the entrance to my own little, _personal_ fashion world - and my gaze drifted to Jun Pyo.

"_There you are!_ Do you know how long I had to wash that gunk off me? Look at my curls - ugh, they're not even _curls_ anymore! They're lusterless, Oppa! _Lusterless!_ I need to go to a hairstylist tomorrow to fix the damage you did to it! Hey, Oppa, are you listening to me?" I shouted, pausing long enough when I noticed what he was doing. "Um . . . did _I_ do something wrong? Am I going back to France early?"

He sighed impatiently, "No."

A pair of leather, periwinkle flats were placed at the table; to my amazement, they were the shoes I had lent to Jan Di yesterday. "Where did you get that? Those weren't there earlier."

Jun Pyo briefly followed my gaze. "From Yi Jung actually. He said Crabgrass dropped them off during school today. Woo Bin was a little hurt though . . ."

I shook my head, my lips twitching upward. "Pssh. No, he wasn't."

"Er, no, not really."

"So why is my luggage out?" I gestured to the mess he created, the trails of clothes on the floor leading back and forth from my open suitcase to my winter sweaters shelf. "Oi, is that my bra -_ what are you doing with that!?_"

"What - ew! That's just gross, Eun Chae!" After shooting me a dirty look, Jun Pyo dumped more random clothes into my neon orange suitcase. "There's a class outing tomorrow morning, though it's more of an overnight school trip to Northern Europe."

I made face as I squeezed the last drops of water from my disheveled hair. "And what does that have to do with me?"

His cheeks turned into a shade of pink, but when I blinked, the color was immediately gone. Nevertheless, my brother appeared shy and mumbled his next words. "Er, you're coming with us. I already, uh, informed the school, and they can't exactly kick out Shinhwa's founder's daughter off the tour."

"Why do you want me to go?" I questioned charily, taking a peek at the outfits he chose for me. I wasn't impressed at all, but I also wasn't surprised at my disappointment. Jun Pyo and I always had different opinions in almost everything - from designer apparels, preferred food choices, and everyday recreation. "Ugh, these are last season! If you're going to force me to join in on this field trip, at least get me something modern."

"You're agreeing to come with me?" Jun Pyo confessed, "You are familiar with _her_."

I smirked triumphantly. "Does this mean you like Jan Di?"

"Not again," he groaned, edging nearer to the exit.

"Hold up! Do you, Oppa?" I grabbed his arm and held on tightly when Jun Pyo tried to make a run for it, almost ripping the soft fabric of his polo shirt in the process. We must've looked insane during our tug-of-war, though I didn't doubt I looked more like a maniac than he did with my curious, large eyes. Giddy yet excited giggles were escaping from me as I fired off, "Do you like her? Do you like Jan Di, huh? Do you like her, Oppa? Hey, answer me! Do you like-"

With a powerful yank, my brother pulled free and blurted out, "I don't know! May . . . Maybe? Just stop asking me already!"

A sleek grin graced my lips. "Now was that so hard?" It widened when he merely scoffed as a response. Amused, I watched as Jun Pyo unsuccessfully tried to fix his messy hair and pulled on the hem of his unbuttoned sweater. When he brushed my hand away and walked towards the French doors - grumbling to himself, I called out, "Wait a minute, Oppa!"

_"What?"_

I laughed at his exasperated tone. "You do know that a school trip such as the one tomorrow must cost a lot for the average person?"

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes at my antics. "What's your point?"

"Last time I checked, Jan Di's a scholarship student. She's poor!" With that, I made my way in front of Jun Pyo and slammed the door shut at his dumbstruck expression - as payback for last night's rude goodbye. Then I went back to the middle of the luxurious closet to dump the things he gathered for me, and started packing from scratch.

I was so distracted by the possibility of befriending Jan Di tomorrow, that I forgot about the definite chance of seeing Yi Jung again . . . and the patronizing phone call from Mother last night. _Don't let me down_, she had warned.

_Too late._ The seven P.M. rendezvous with a French CEO's son had totally slipped from my mind, and I didn't confirm my place for the welcoming dinner two days from now. The last time I checked the bedside clock, it read ten-thirty; and I was already half-asleep, tucked in my bed.

* * *

-First Act of _Recompense_-

"Eun Chae-sshi! Can you sign this for me? Write it for Park Chung Ae?" The sixth consecutive girl asked me with a paper and pen in hand.

Unable to halt my roll, I was already signing the back of her notepad and posed for the fiftieth picture taken that morning with another squealing fan. All the while, my brother and the rest of the F4 simply stared ahead at the chaos surrounding me. We were waiting with the rest of the school for the airplane to arrive, so basically, we were stuck in the terminal with the busy mob. I was overwhelmed with appreciation when several underclassmen of Shinhwa High gushed about my last ice-skating performance last July.

"Thanks!" I managed to utter out continually at each praise.

With Chun Hei's assistance, I was on a beeline to Jun Pyo half an hour later, only to be stopped by three Shinhwa High students as they stepped in front of my path. "Goo Eun Chae-sshi!" One of them cooed, a lacey barrette perched between her wavy, dark brown hair. "I'm Ginger! Heh, and these are my friends, Sunny and Miranda."

"We are such great fans of yours," the one named Sunny added. She was a bit chubbier compared to her two classmates, two dimples etched into her cheeks.

Chewing bubblegum-scented gum, Miranda noted cheerily, "_Omigosh!_ Cute shoes! Is that shade periwinkle or lavender? I prefer lilac, though - it's vibrant for the skin tone."

"Periwinkle," I replied, admiring the golden studs around its heels.

Ginger asked, "And where'd you get them? They look new! They're not in stores yet? I mean, you _are_ Jun Pyo's younger sister. You could afford it."

I blinked, suddenly uncomfortable; this was going to be a problem. "Erm, well-"

"Ah, Jun Pyo-seonbae!" Miranda began to swoon along with Sunny. The two of them relished at each glance Jun Pyo sent our way, not realizing it was _me_ he was watching over and not them directly. "Doesn't he look _ah_-mazing today?"

"Totally _ah_-mazing," Sunny sighed.

Ginger enthused, clapping her hands together, "He's a god! He's so great!"

Before I could respond _at all_ - whether dumbfoundedly or favorably, Woo Bin popped out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I got you, Princess." They exchanged grins of happiness at the Song Prince's presence, but he pulled us away as they glowed under his short regard. "Bet you were enjoying that, eh?"

I blushed at his chuckles, but I wasn't sure if I was furious about being forgotten so easily like that or creeped out by their avid display for my older brother. "Ask me again when I actually swallow that down . . ."

"Will you stop pacing and stand still?" I heard Yi Jung growl from the couch.

He looked spectacularly handsome this morning with his signature, ruffled black hair and devilish smirk. The girls were loving it behind me when they kept at their gossiping. _Yi Jung really does look good . . ._

We met each other's stare by accident and I had the feeling Yi Jung was about to say something, but he instantly glanced away. Was my admiration too noticable for comfort? At our unpolished situation, I could've fumed in chagrin. _Ugh, have more confidence, Eun Chae! I inspire confidence!_

"You alright, bro?" Woo Bin questioned Ji Hoo, who looked a tad flustered.

He grimaced, giving a lazy nod of his head. "I'm a bit dizzy."

"Oh, so I guess you're waiting for a certain young lady."

I mirrored the smirk on his face and sat on the arm of the couch, straightening up when a random group of people pointed at our direction. Snaps of the camera phone trailed after their shocked mumblings. "It seems like everyone's waiting for someone."

Yi Jung mused aloud, "Why did you insist on flying with the others, Jun Pyo? We always take the private jet."

I discreetly studied him at the corner of my eye, trying to figure out what was different with Yi Jung. Though he continued making his little remarks here and there, he had yet to glare or make a face at me. He didn't even put in the effort to avoid my gaze anymore, openly gawking at my face when he thought no one else wasn't looking. _What's up with him today?_ I wondered to myself.

"It's crowded here," Woo Bin complained, even though we were squished into one, tiny seat. "I don't like it."

The dark-haired Casanova mumbled pointedly, "I wonder why,"

I ignored him, remarking, "And with all my carry-ons . . ."

"Eun Chae, it's a one day trip. You didn't need a full suitcase and two duffle bags," Woo Bin mock-scolded me as he eyed my pile of neon luggage at his right. "Very colorful choices, I gotta admit. The yellow one just blinds me."

When I enjoyed his joke, Jun Pyo shook his head at us. "It's a school outing, guys! Look alive! We're suppose to be making memories and, erm, enjoy our time _together._ Right, Ji Hoo?"

". . . Huh?"

The boys snickered at his disoriented state, but I assured quietly, "Take a breather. Seo Hyun-unnie will be here soon." Then I jumped when a flight attendant announced the plane's arrival through the intercom. As the guys rounded up their things for the flight, I turned back to see my brother's fixed figure. His eyes were scanning the emptying terminal, a scowl on his face. "Who are you really waiting for, Oppa?"

He sighed, disheartened. "It doesn't matter anymore." Jun Pyo faked nonchalance under my constant scrutiny, but when we settled in our seats at the first class cabins, he unexpectedly shot up from his spot.

"Yo, what are you doing-"

Jun Pyo interrupted Woo Bin as he made his way to the cockpit, "I've got an idea."

"For what?" I demanded, finally provoked.

Picture our astonishment when - after two hours and a half of careful reorganizing, and a lot of yelling in Jun Pyo's part - we stood on a fancy cruise ship called _Destiny's Rose. _It was a large ship, about thirteen floors tall and several decks wide, with separate halls made for different R and R. It only took ten minutes for me to get over my agitation towards Jun Pyo's erratic behavior, though I would've preferred it if it were just a few of us here. To my discontent, the whole school decided to join in on Jun Pyo's change of plans, conveniently preferring to go on a cruise instead of flying to Northern Europe.

I frowned when I heard a few girls squealing from afar and pressed my magazine-filled beach bag closer to my hip. At the corner of my eye, Chun Hei stood in the background, an oddity since she wore her uniform in the swimming pool area. "They're so annoying!"

"Jealous?" Woo Bin's voice questioned from behind me. Hitting the volleyball repeatedly with his conjoined wrists for fun, he was wearing a loose T-shirt, a pair of basketball shorts, and his beloved, canary yellow sneakers.

"Of course not. They're acting foolish." My eyes flickered from the cluster of the F4's fans to the three boys warming up inside the indoor volleyball court. The only thing saving them from being herded away was a thin division of manmade sand, but sadly enough, it didn't spare them from the girls' ogles. The boys weren't bare chested - I didn't think their fans could handle such a sight - but they wore similar clothes to Woo Bin's, so their lean arms were exposed to the public's eye.

He mumbled, "And you're the one acting like a child."

With my cheeks flushed, I couldn't help the pout that appeared on my face, which simply strengthened his claim. "Just play with them already, Oppa. If you want to scold someone, go ahead and scold_ him_."

"I already did though."

My footsteps slowed to a stop, my suspicions building up in my head. "What? _When?_"

He wore a mischievous expression as he mock-saluted me goodbye, balancing the volleyball with the other hand. "Enjoy the next hour, Princess."

When he didn't stop at my quick pleas, I stormed off and plopped down to one of the beach chairs available. I eyed the pool in front of me warily as I flipped open a random fashion magazine; this wasn't what I had in mind for fun, but it sure was relaxing. We all had three hours to waste before reaching the four and a half star hotel down by the docking port, where a meeting room was being prepared for Seo Hyun's arrival party. With my floppy sun hat and bug-eyed sunglasses, I was almost unrecognizable. Then again, a handful of guys would occasionally glance my way to stare at my bare legs.

A surprised squeak escaped me when a towel flew out of nowhere and landed over my shins. "Cover up," Jun Pyo ordered rather bossily. He was breathing heavily after winning the match against Yi Jung and Woo Bin, his partner being a reluctant Ji Hoo.

Just to irritate him, I kicked it off and it fell to the ground. "It's hot in this floor. I'm sweaty enough as it is."

"Then go to the cabins and order room service."

"It's boring there alone," I argued, not bothered by his annoyed tone. "Plus, I'll get lost somewhere on the ship. Do you really want to spend the next hour trying to find me?"

"If you want to do something, there's a small outlet on the tenth floor. Go shop." Woo Bin quipped in as he neared us, leaving Yi Jung and Ji Hoo behind.

My brother opened his mouth to disagree, but I beat him to it. If there was anything I could do in this world aside from figure skating, it'd be shopping. "Only on the tenth floor? Great idea! I'll see you guys later?" At Woo Bin's nod, I packed up my things and slid on my sandals.

"Oi, wait a minute! Not with those clothes," Jun Pyo barked a few feet away.

I waved his remarks off, oblivious to the attention I drew in. "Eh, it's a cruise ship! Relax, Oppa!"

My trip to the tenth floor boutiques was a silent one, but I didn't mind it since I was listening to music on my phone. And if Chun Hei didn't accompany me to the elevator, I probably would've been lost in my first turn. Minutes into my spree, I realized I was actually enjoying myself despite being somewhat friendless. My arms were full of paper bags of my recent purchases, and even Chun Hei assisted me in carrying most of them around. I eventually changed out of my sportswear and into a violet dress that was more appropriate for Seo Hyun's party, though the missing pieces of my outfit were the hair and makeup.

My hair was twisted into a complex bun, my bare neck tingling from the brushes of a few curls that were purposely left down. As the makeup artist finished the last touches of my lip gloss, my heart jumped out of my chest when I noticed someone behind my reflection. _Yi Jung._ "What are you doing here?" I questioned, pressing my lips together as the stylist ordered. I could taste its faint raspberry flavor at the tip of my tongue.

He too had changed into something more formal than a tank top and two track sneakers. Running a hand through his straight black hair, Yi Jung surprised me by answering, "I'm shopping, of course."

I felt my lips twitch into a small smile. "Where exactly? In _La paire de talons de Madame Noir_ next door?"

Yi Jung admitted wearily, "Jun Pyo got worried. It's been two hours."

"Already?" I murmured as I stood up and thanked the makeup artist. Brushing past the dark-haired Casanova, I focused on not tripping on my feet and took a deep breath once I was outside the boutique. I stiffened when Yi Jung caught up with me. ". . . Yes?"

He didn't seem as icy as before, but there was a reluctance to him that I couldn't comprehend. I mean, I didn't even understand why he was _talking_ to me like a normal person; but Yi Jung kept his distance and asked, "What do you mean? Something's wrong?"

"Erm, nothing's wrong," I confessed, glancing away, "but I'm just waiting for you to _sprint_ away in a minute or two. I'm a bit amazed you're still here."

To my complete bewilderment, Yi Jung looked sheepish. "I suppose . . . I haven't been fair."

Those words alone made me stop at my tracks. Burned by impulse, I whirled on my feet. "I suppose?" I repeated in disbelief. Where was his apology when I was drowning in my grief? The moment he began to glare, I cleared my throat and hurriedly recalled Woo Bin's advice. _Honesty . . . something, something . . . for a relationship. Be honest, Eun Chae. _"I-I guess I've been acting, uh, hypocritically."

"You think?" Sarcasm coated over his question.

I wasn't sure how to make of this different Soh Yi Jung, stuck between the desire to accept the changes blindly or to run away out of fear for what awaited later - a confrontation. In the end, I decided to stay silent; and so started our awkward trip back. Honestly, I was beginning to regret sending Chun Hei ahead during my makeup session. When we were alone in the elevator - dropping down to the eighth floor, I fiddled with the ruffles of my one-sleeve, knee-length dress and blushed when Yi Jung was just _looking_ at me.

"What?" I grumbled, "Stop staring. I'm becoming self-conscious."

Yi Jung hesitated before replying, "You look pretty, Eun Chae."

My fingers froze as my face burned with pleasure at the sound of my name coming out of his mouth. This was the first time he called out to me since I returned. _An added bonus, he said I was pretty! After such a long time . . ._ Butterflies were worming their way into my stomach. Then I frowned at the strangeness of it all; Yi Jung was unbelievably difficult one day, then amicable the next? "Okay, am I the only one who thinks this is weird? You being benign, me being agreeable for once . . ?"

"I thought you wanted _this_?"

Well, _this_ sugar-coating was much harder to handle than us plainly ignoring each other. My face scrunched up in contradiction. "How would you know what I want? We haven't spoken in ages. I mean, it's not like . . . Heh, no, it can't be. You haven't been . . ." I trailed off, feeling stupid that I didn't realize it earlier. "Oh, my God. You've been talking to Woo Bin-oppa!"

His eyebrow arched up at my outburst. "So have you."

I gaped, pushing back my pride as my curiosity grew. "B-But why?" The Song Prince was the unofficial medium between us.

"I'm tired," Yi Jung retorted as if the answer was blatantly obvious. He _sounded_ tired as well. "It's exhausting to be angry most of the time, and the guys are getting impatient with our reconciliation. They don't like to see you troubled around me."

A pang of dismay spread across my chest. Did that mean he was doing this for their benefit and not ours? Instead of voicing that particular anxiety of mine, I asked, "It's rather late for that. Haven't you been angry since I left? I'm shocked you haven't gone bald." I expected him to tease or snap back in response, but was dejected to notice he was staying quiet. Then I became nervous when he entered my cabin, even felt a bit humiliated when I caught Chun Hei sitting at the corner. She stared at Yi Jung and I for a minute before she bowed and left for the other, smaller room.

"I was furious for the first couple of days after you left, but I got over it. I wasn't angry for the past three years." Yi Jung slowly told me, avoiding my eyes. "I was . . . hurt."

Collapsing dramatically at the couch, I hugged the bolster to my torso and pondered for a while. "Hurt? Why would you be hurt? Y-You - ugh, you _hated_ me! You wanted me gone and that's why I left in the first place!"

He finally looked at me, confused as I was. "I don't hate you. I could never . . . erm, well, I don't hate you. What made you think I did?"

I suddenly found it much easier to speak and the words freely flew out of my mouth. Him confessing that he didn't hate me did more for my enthusiasm than anyone could have estimated. "Uh, remember the time you kicked me out of your house? Your face was red all over, and you wouldn't tell me how I offend you or let me apologize! You just screamed at me to get out!"

Yi Jung gawked at me like I was a fool. Maybe I was. "You went to France because of _that_? I-I wanted you to leave because I was embarrassed. If I remember correctly, you went through my stuff without my permission-"

"A lot of good that did me," I grumbled loudly. "You wrote that you . . . liked me, and what a load of rubbish that was! If _I_ remember correctly, there was a girl in your house!" We were both glaring at each other now, fired up at the accusations we threw at the other.

"If you had stopped shouting at me and actually looked at the girl, you would've realized she was seven years older than I was. That girl was a trainer for - er, never mind. She was just a manager from my father's preferred gym."

My mouth hung open the second time when a blush worked its way to his cheeks. "B-But what about the next day? Didn't you know . . ?"

"What about it?" Yi Jung really did appear clueless at where the topic was heading.

"Eh-!?" I was tempted to lie and forget about the past five minutes, but since I was already admitting my part of the past, I figured another confession wouldn't hurt me that bad. "Did you bother to read it? I left a note on your bedside table, asking you to meet me . . . somewhere, and I waited for hours and hours. You never came for me."

I watched as his eyes grew wide with acknowledgement. "I-I thought that was your goodbye letter. You left a week earlier than expected, and I found it late. I, erm, threw it out of anger." At my frown, he defended himself, "What was I supposed to think? You ignored my phone calls for days, and I guess I finally learn _why_ after three whole years."

Tossing the bolster to the side, I gripped the edges of the leather sofa. "So this was all because of a misunderstanding?" A mirthless laugh worked its way out of my lips. All the sorrow, hurt, angst . . . "I feel like an idiot. I know I avoided you, but now _I_ know why you didn't come."

"Where did you want to meet me? What were you planning anyways?"

My eyes squeezed shut, my hold tightening on the couch. _I was going to confess. I was going to say, 'I love you, Yi Jung! I'll reject Appa's offer. I'll stay here in Korea, just like you want me to!' _Instead of saying that however, I heard myself whisper, "It's in the past. I-It doesn't matter."

When our gazes clashed together, it seemed we had the same question in mind. _So what now? _Aside from trying to swallow the shock of what I learned, I never gave a lot of thought to what came after the confrontation - after _this._

Yi Jung seemed to sense my unease and walked back to the door, his hand resting on the bronze handle. "Wait, um, Oppa!" My tongue tingled at the chance of calling his attention out loud. It must've been my imagination, but I could've sworn a shiver ran through his tense body. "D-Do you want to stay?" I asked quietly, gingerly approaching our present situation. It was fragile, new.

Glancing back, he was clearly conflicted with how to answer. "Eun Chae," Yi Jung murmured, "you're leaving again."

I bit my lip, but didn't deny it. "I'll be leaving with, um, Seo Hyun-unnie this week."

"Then what's the point?"

"The point?" I echoed determinedly. "The point is, we can move on from this. We've been at odds for three long years, and that was because of a stupid misunderstanding! We just cleared the air, solved the mystery. . . . Can't we start over or go back to the way we were - as friends? It seems like a good way to begin after, well, all of this."

"I don't want to be friends with you. I don't think I can," Yi Jung replied truthfully.

My heartbeat quickened at his implication, but what was expected to be one of the most happiest moments of my life, turned out to be one of total melancholy. "Oppa-"

"Enough, Eun Chae. Don't . . . Don't confuse me too much." With that blunt response, he twisted the handle and left me alone in my cabin.

I stared at the closed door and out of exasperation, sprawled over the couch with a groan. _The irony of it_, I thought. _After straightening out a long-term problem, a second one reveals itself from hiding to take the other's place._ We couldn't be lovers, he refused to be friends, and I hated the idea of us merely being acquaintances. S_o what now, Eun Chae? What are you going to do?_

Blinking back frustrated tears, I closed my eyes in defeat. _I don't know anymore._

* * *

_The thoughts of Miss Shiri:_ **So sorry, so sorry! Forgive my lateness - I'm virtually begging for compassion for my tardiness! **I'm a horrible fanfiction writer! You guys deserve more for waiting this long, but there's just so many things going on in my life right now. Anyways, thanks for waiting - you guys are AMAZING readers and this is for you all:)

I want to note that I've been getting A LOT of questions/PMs if Ga Eul will end up with Yi Jung in THE END OF THE STORY, but I just want to point out that this is a** Ji Hoo/OC/Yi Jung** fanfiction. If you guys want to know who will end up with who, **keep on reading and wait for THE END OF THE STORY**. I say this the most polite way I can because as a writer, I don't want to spill the ending so easily - plus I haven't even decided on the final pairs. If some of you don't like the suspense, then don't read . . . **but** if you do have the patience to wait, then please, by all means, continue on! **Let the matter of the possible Ga Eul/Yi Jung pairing be over with!**

**If anyone was curious, I divide the chapters after each passing day.** So in this chapter, at least two and a half days have passed. I made it extra longer than usual in compensation for such a long wait. Enjoy it, read it, and review it if you can!


End file.
